Exil
by Myela
Summary: Harry Potter n'a vraiment aucun parent Sorcier ? Erreur ! Témoin de la mort de James, Amélia, sa soeur cadette est forçée à l'exil. Alors qu'elle est de retour, finira telle par conquérir le coeur de Remus ?
1. Disclamer

** Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling lui appartiennent. Les personnages de Julianne Rogue, Gwendoline Koric, Théodore et Fiona Koric, Mathias Trovili, Amélia Potter, Ivanoé Trovili, James Lupin, ainsi que Seamus et Evelyne Lupin m'appartiennent. Si vous voulez les utiliser dans une fanfic, allez-y :) **


	2. Un jour, je serai comme toi

Chapitre 1 : Un jour, je serai comme toi

Un magnifique couché de soleil nimbait cette chaude soirée d'août 1971. Dans les rues, des enfants se hâtaient de retourner à la maison, sous l'œil vigilant de leurs mères. Un jeune garçon courait sur le trottoir en direction de chez lui. Derrière, une petite fille d'environ 7 ans tentait de le suivre, courant à toutes jambes.

_- _Zames ! Zames, attend moi ! pleurniche la petite fille

- Tu n'as qu'à courir plus vite, le nain de jardin ! réplique James Potter

- Ze ne suis pas un nain de zardin ! Z'ai peur du Chat Maringo, Zames ! Il va me manger … attend moi

James Potter soupira et s'arrêta. Il en avait marre de traîner sa petite sœur partout. Oui, elle était adorable avec ses petites tresses et son mignon sourire, mais c'était un bébé ! Pourquoi sa mère l'obligeait-elle à s'en occuper ? Le Chat Maringo ! Quelle idiotie ! Lui, James, n'avait pas peur de cette invention farfelue. Les filles étaient si peureuses ! Il entendit les pas précipités de sa sœur derrière lui, puis sentie une petite main dans la sienne.

- Mici Zames …

- Bah ! Il n'y a rien là, dit-il en haussant les épaules

Les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'à une petite maison victorienne. Un balcon en faisait complètement le tour et une balançoire était accrochée à la façade, se balançant au gré du vent. Un immense arbre ornait le terrain magnifiquement parsemé de fleurs. Une douce odeur sortait par la fenêtre ouverte, et les enfants se hâtèrent de rentrer.

- Allez vous laver les mains avant de passer à table, dit madame Potter

Obéissants, les enfants Potter allèrent se laver les mains, et vinrent s'installer à la table. Leur père entra peu de temps après. Il ébouriffa les cheveux récalcitrants de son fils, embrassa sa fille et sa femme, puis s'assied avec eux. Ils mangeaient, bavardant de tout et de rien, lorsqu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. Madame Potter se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Le hibou alla directement vers James et déposa une lettre devant lui. La petite fille observa son frère avec envie. Pourquoi recevait-il une lettre ? Elle en voulait une, elle aussi.

- Zames à une lettre ? dit Amélia. Z'est quoi ?

- C'est une lettre de Poudlard, dit madame Potter avec ravissement.

- Ze veut moi auzi ! dit Amélia en regardant James avec ferveur

- Poudlard n'est pas pour les bébés pleurnichardes, dit-il avec un certain amusement

Madame Potter regarda son fils en soupirant. Bien qu'il adorait sa sœur, il s'amusait ferme à la taquiner. Elle avertie sévèrement James, puis regarda son époux avec désespoir. Amélia, rabrouée par son frère, se mit à bouder, les larmes aux yeux, en tripotant les aliments dans son assiette. Elle n'était pas un bébé pleurnicharde ! Elle avait 7 ans, elle était une grande fille ! Puis, que James parte d'abord ! Bon débarras … elle aurait sa maman pour elle toute seule. Essuyant son petit nez de sa main, elle regarda son frère avec colère. Celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir sa lettre en vitesse et se mit à lire la liste de ses fournitures scolaires.

- Il me faut un chaudron et un balai … et un animal magique, dit James. Je veux un hibou, maman, ajoute t-il

- Ze veut un zibou moi auzi ! dit Amélia

James regarda sa sœur avec exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle veuille toujours faire la même chose que lui ? Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ! Il regarda sa mère, retenant une phrase incendiaire, puis poursuivit la lecture de sa lettre.

Le lendemain, la famille Potter partie pour le Chemin de Traverse. Amélia tenait la main de son père et gambadait allégrement. Elle regardait les boutiques avec émerveillement et ne cessait de poser des questions. Ce qu'elle pouvait en poser en une seule journée ! C'était inimaginable ! Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Ménagerie Magique. Amélia, n'ayant pas oublié qu'elle aussi voulait un hibou, se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Ze veut un zibou, ze veut un zibou !

- Ma chérie … un hibou demande beaucoup d'entretien, dit monsieur Potter

- Ze veut un zibou … dit Amélia d'un ton pleurnichard

- Tu n'aimerais pas mieux un petit chat ? questionne monsieur Potter

Amélia regarda vers les petits chatons et alla vers eux. Elle passa le doigt dans la cage et un petit chaton gris s'approcha d'elle. Il lui sentie le doigt, se mit à ronronner et lui donna de petits coups de langue. La petite fille se mit à rire et regarda son père.

- Regarde papa … le zaton. Ze veut le zaton ! dit-elle

Monsieur Potter sourit et prit le chat. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre James et madame Potter, qui regardaient les hiboux. Cet animal semblait fort populaire cette année, puisqu'une horde d'enfants les observaient avec excitation. Parmi eux, un petit garçon à l'air maladif se tenait aux côtés de James. Amélia le regarda d'un air intéressé, puis tapa sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Zames ! Z'ai un zaton, dit-elle avec fierté

- C'est très bien, Pupuce, dit James en ne quittant pas les hiboux des yeux

Amélia fit un immense sourire et attendit que son frère se décide. Elle regardait le petit garçon qui avait l'air malade. Il semblait gentil … Alors qu'elle allait lui parler, il choisit un hibou et parti avec ses parents. Finalement, James se décida pour un Grand Duc et ils purent enfin compléter leurs achats.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent en un éclair. Bien vite, ce fut le temps de partir pour Poudlard. Amélia, qui avait passé la nuit entière à pleurer, se leva en ronchonnant. Elle ne voulait pas, que son frère s'en aille ! Elle allait trop s'ennuyer de lui. Par conséquent, elle passa tout le matin à le suivre partout, allant même jusqu'à se planter devant la porte des toilettes en attendant qu'il en sorte. Avec tristesse, elle suivit ses parents à la gare et bouda intensément sur le quai d'embarquement. James aussi avait le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais sa sœur allait lui manquer. Il l'a regarda et sourit. Elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle boudait.

- Allons Pupuce … tu seras la première à qui Razmot amènera une lettre, dit-il

- Pour vrai ? dit Amélia. Ze vais avoir une lettre, Zames ?

- Bien entendu … dit-il en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa sœur

Cela sembla redonner de la joie dans le cœur de la fillette, qui regardait maintenant le train avec émerveillement. Il était si gros, et faisait beaucoup de bruit. Elle se remit donc à poser des questions. Où se rendait le train ? Qui l'avait construit ? Et, pourquoi donc ne pouvait-on pas se rendre à Poudlard en balai ? Elle parlait comme une petite pie, pointant des élèves et leurs parents, tout en posant des questions.

- Dit donc … elle parle beaucoup, dit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'allure enjôleuse

James se retourna et regarda le garçon qui osait faire un commentaire sur sa sœur. D'un ton remplit d'avertissement, il répondit :

- Oui … et c'est ma petite sœur

- Ha … moi, je n'ai qu'un frère. Une vraie tache ! Je suis Sirius Black, et toi ?

- James Potter, répondit-il

Les deux garçons se sourirent, puis ils attendirent le signal d'embarquement. Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin attendait avec ses parents. Il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard, Il n'aurait pas d'amis … il était trop différent. Il avait supplié ses parents de ne pas l'envoyer, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Remus regardait les autres avec tristesse, puis aperçut la petite fille qu'il avait vue à la Ménagerie. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir se taire, et piaillait joyeusement. Il sourit, et le sifflement du train se fit entendre. Les passagers prirent leurs effets et avancèrent vers le train. Entendant le sifflet de la locomotive, Amélia prit la main de James et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- T'en va pas, Zames …

- Pupuce … je dois y aller, dit James en embarquant dans le train

Amélia se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle regarda son frère s'engouffrer dans le train, puis le suivit des yeux par les fenêtres. Lorsque le train démarra, elle se mit à courir sur le quai, implorant son frère de revenir. Monsieur Potter l'a rattrapa et l'a prit dans ses bras. La petite fille appuya la tête contre l'épaule de son père et hoqueta.

- Zames est parti …

- Oui, chérie … mais il reviendra, dit monsieur Potter

Lentement, il marcha vers sa femme, l'a prit par la taille et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Cette nuit là, Amélia Potter mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Elle regardait les étoiles en serrant son toutou contre son cœur. Alors que le sommeil l'a gagnait, elle murmura :

- Zames … ze veut être comme toi.


	3. Où mènera ton destin ?

Chapitre 2 : Où mènera ton destin ?

Amélia Potter descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et sauta en bas des escaliers. Sans plus attendre, elle déguerpit vers la chambre de son frère et y entra sans frapper. James Potter se retourna et regarda sa sœur d'un air exaspéré.

_- _Amélia ! Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

_- _Pourquoi ? demande Amélia avec candeur

Elle sourit, puis lui tendit un parchemin. James soupira et s'élança dans sur son lit sans prendre le parchemin. Sa sœur ne cesserait-elle jamais de poser des questions ? Amélia haussa les épaules et rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

_- _C'est ma lettre de Poudlard. Je viens de la recevoir …

_- _Ha bon … ils acceptent les bébés pleurnichardes cette année ? dit James

Elle foudroya son frère du regard et croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, si James n'avait pas été nommé Préfet ! Il n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille ! Combien de fois leur père avait-il dut se rendre à Poudlard, suite à une bourde de son fils ? Des centaines de fois, au moins ! Amélia n'arrivait pas à croire, que son frère puisse manquer autant de sérieux en classe. Sans un mot, elle sortie de la chambre et claqua la porte.

Deux semaines plus tard, la famille Potter se trouvais à nouveau sur les quais. James était plus loin, en compagnie de ses amis. Âgé de 15 ans, il commençait à prendre ses distances d'avec sa famille. Amélia le regarda avec tristesse. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir le soutien de son grand frère. Elle ne connaissait personne et avait un peu peur. Lorsque le sifflet du train se fit entendre, elle embrassa ses parents et, après avoir prit ses bagages, elle grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs centaines d'étudiants avançaient, tentant de trouver une place dans un compartiment. Amélia en trouva un et s'y installa. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses parents s'éloigner. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur la vitre. James, qui passait par-là, aperçut sa sœur et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule avec cette bande de Serpentard dans les parages. Amélia tourna la tête et regarda son frère et ses amis entrer. Elle retira sa main de la fenêtre, tentant de ne pas paraître trop attristée.

_- _Ça va, Pupuce ? demande James en s'assoyant

_- _Oui … dit Amélia en prenant un de ses livres de classe

James regarda brièvement sa sœur, puis porta son attention sur Sirius et Peter. Étant Préfet, Remus devait débuter le voyage avec ses collègues, afin d'établir les règles à suivre cette année.

_- _Les gars, je vous présente ma sœur Amélia. Je compte sur vous pour que les Serpentards ne l'approche pas

_- _Ne t'en fait pas, James … Je m'occupe des petites vipères, dit Sirius

Les jeunes hommes discutèrent vivement pendant tout le voyage, empêchant Amélia de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle soupira et rangea son livre. Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, elle regarda le paysage défiler. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, lorsque la porte du compartiment ouvrit à nouveau.

_- _Ha … vous êtes là ! dit Remus en souriant

Il s'assied avec les autres et regarda la jeune fille, qui le regardait avec attention.

_- _Bonjour, lui dit-il

_- _Bonjour … je suis la sœur de James, dit Amélia

_- _Je sais … répondit-il en souriant

Trois mots … trois petits mots lui suffirent pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Amélia détourna les yeux et se remit à regarder dehors. Elle n'avait que 11 ans … comment un garçon de 15 ans pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle ? Elle regarda à l'extérieur pour le reste du voyage, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation de son frère et de ses amis.

Bientôt, le train s'arrêta. Remus se leva et alla rejoindre les autres Préfets, pendant que les autres se préparaient. Amélia sortie du train et suivit les autres premières années, qui semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle. Avec appréhension, elle monta dans une barque et regarda les lumières du château briller dans le noir. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle ne quitta pas le château des yeux, pendant qu'Hagrid leur racontait des histoires sur le Calamar Géant.

À l'intérieur, tout était prêt pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves. James était attablé avec les autres Gryffondors, et attendait l'arrivée de sa sœur. Il se demandait bien où elle serait répartie, bien qu'il en avait une petite idée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et une trentaine de première année entrèrent. Ils semblaient presque tous terrifiés et regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité. Amélia chercha son frère des yeux, puis le vit en compagnie de ses amis. Elle lui sourit et s'arrêta devant un vieux chapeau rapiécé, posé sur un banc. Une femme s'avança alors et prit la parole.

_- _À Poudlard, il existe quatre maisons. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Vous serez répartis dans une de ces maisons, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, venez vous asseoir sur ce banc, afin de vous voir assigner une maison d'appartenance.

Un silence envahit la pièce. Seule la voix caverneuse du Choixpeau Magique se faisait entendre, au fil des répartitions. Puis, vint le tour d'Amélia. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assied. James redressa la tête et se pencha un peu, afin d'observer sa sœur. Le Choixpeau resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis se mit à parler.

_Une Potter … plus sage que l'autre. Beaucoup plus … Une soif d'apprendre et de nombreuses questions jalonnent ton cœur. SERDAIGLE !_

Légèrement déçue, Amélia se leva. Elle voulait aller à Gryffondor comme son frère. Toutefois, le fait d'être à Serdaigle signifiait qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui prouver, qu'elle n'était pas un bébé pleurnicharde ! Affichant un magnifique sourire, elle passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir avec les Serdaigles. James suivit sa sœur des yeux, une légère pointe de fierté dans le regard. Il avait toujours sut, que sa sœur était dotée d'une intelligence peu commune. Il l'a regarda s'asseoir avec les autres, puis écouta le reste de la répartition d'une oreille distraite, jetant des regards furtifs vers Lily Evans.


	4. Animagus

Chapitre 3 : Animagus

Trois ombres furtives passèrent dans la nuit. Des murmures volaient au gré du vent, au rythme des pas précipités. Haut dans le ciel, la pleine lune brillait intensément. Camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, les Maraudeurs se hâtaient d'atteindre le Saule Cogneur. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre … pas ce soir. Ils arrivèrent au Saule, retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité et James regarda Peter.

_-_À toi, Peter … Tu crois pouvoir y arriver à nouveau ? dit James

_- _Je ne sait pas, hésite Peter. Je … je n'ai réussit qu'une seule fois, et …

_- _Allons ! Ne soit pas chiffe molle, Peter ! s'exclame Sirius

Peter poussa un petit gémissement, puis se concentra. Soudain, il se mit à rétrécir et ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. James et Sirius regardèrent autour d'eux, puis Sirius se pencha et leva les vêtements. Sous eux se trouvait un rat, qui leva la tête vers les deux élèves. Souriant, James et Sirius se tapèrent dans le dos, manifestement très fiers d'eux.

_- _C'est Remus qui sera surpris ! dit Sirius

_- _Pour ça … ce sera toute une surprise ! confirme James

James regarda le rat et sourit.

_- _Allez, Peter. Fait arrêter cet arbre, que l'on puisse aller rejoindre Remus, dit-il

Le rat couina et partie à toutes jambes vers le Saule Cogneur. Il esquiva quelques branches et arriva à un nœud sur une racine. Rapidement, il appuya dessus. Immédiatement, l'arbre devint immobile. James et Sirius observèrent le rat en silence. Lorsqu'ils le virent réussir, ils firent d'immenses sourires et se transformèrent. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol et un aboiement déchira la nuit. Sirius secouait vigoureusement la tête, afin de se débarrasser de sa chemise. James pencha la tête et accrocha la chemise avec un de ses bois, afin d'aider Sirius. Aussitôt débarrassé de son vêtement, Sirius se mit à courir partout en jappant joyeusement. James donna un petit coup de sabot sur le sol, afin de l'aviser de se tenir tranquille. Puis, lentement, ils avancèrent vers le Saule et passèrent par un sombre terrier.

Rapidement, ils marchèrent dans le tunnel et parvinrent à une trappe. James l'a poussa à l'aide de ses cornes et réussit à l'ouvrir. Ensembles, ils entrèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante. Un hurlement, suivit d'un grognement les accueillit. Peter couina et alla se cacher en tremblant derrière James. Un Loup-Garou descendit les escaliers en trombe, de l'écume aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta subitement au bas des escaliers. Devant lui, se trouvais un chien, un cerf et un rat. Le cerf s'avança vers le Loup-Garou et le fixa dans les yeux. Au fond de son âme, Remus Lupin reconnu son ami James et il poussa un petit gémissement. Sirius, énervé, jappa joyeusement et se mit à sautiller partout autour de Remus, qui le regardait passer sans réagir vraiment. De son côté, Peter ne semblait pas vouloir approcher et restait derrière.

Après plusieurs aboiements de Sirius, les quatre amis errèrent dans la maison. C'était la première fois, que James, Sirius et Peter entraient dans la Cabane Hurlante, et ils trouvèrent ce lieu très délabré. Sirius ne pouvait pas croire, que Remus devait demeurer caché ici pendant trois jours, sans avoir le droit de sortir. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il décida donc qu'il devait sortir. Sirius jappa à nouveau, puis couru vers la trappe. Il regarda ses amis, un « sourire de chien » parcourant son visage et branlant la queue. James s'avança vers lui et regarda la trappe. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Remus et Peter, et leur fit signe d'approcher. En un éclair, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans le tunnel et arrivèrent bientôt à la sortie. Peter appuya sur le nœud, leur permettant de sortir à l'air libre. Ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt interdite, afin d'y passer le reste de la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, après avoir ramené Remus à la Cabane, qu'ils revinrent à Poudlard. Ils étaient épuisés, mais heureux. Plus jamais leur ami ne serait seul et cela leur faisait chaud au cœur. Extrêmement las, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné à la Grande Salle. Amélia, qui se trouvais à la table des Serdaigles, les vit passer. Fronçant les sourcils devant la saleté de leurs vêtements, elle se leva et alla vers eux.

_- _James ! Mais, vous êtes tout sales ! dit-elle

La regardant brièvement, James haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton las.

_- _Mais oui, Pupuce … je sait …

_- _On dirait, que vous n'avez pas dormis de la nuit … Qu'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi vous êtes sales ? Où est Remus ? questionne Amélia

_- _Ça ne te regarde pas, « Pupuce », dit Sirius avec ironie. Retourne avec les marmots, veux-tu ?

Amélia regarda Sirius, visiblement insultée. Elle regarda ensuite son frère, qui semblait plus préoccupé à se recoiffer qu'à remettre son ami à sa place. Elle lança un bref regard vers Lily Evans, qui venait de s'asseoir, et soupira. Elle tourna les talons, afin de sortir de la Grande Salle. L'année ne faisait que débuter, mais déjà elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec James lorsque cette fille était là.

Amélia n'était pas la seule à se poser ces questions. De sa table, Severus Rogue observait attentivement la scène. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune Potter quitter la Grande Salle, il se leva et la suivit. Il devait savoir ce que ces quatre dégénérés tramaient. Que cachait Lupin ? Il pista Amélia jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un couloir désert. Il accéléra alors le pas et lui empoigna le bras. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue, qui la fixait de ses yeux froids.

_- _Où va-tu, fillette ? dit-il froidement

_- _Je sais qui tu est … tu es Servilius, James me l'a dit

_- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! intime t-il durement. Espèce de petite idiote ! ajoute t-il

Amélia eu soudain très peur. Elle n'avait que 11 ans et n'était pas très brave. Elle recula jusqu'au mur, sur lequel elle se plaqua. Severus sourit mesquinement et avança vers la jeune fille. Il l'a fixa d'un air glacial, souriant toujours ironiquement.

_- _Ho … la « Pupuce » à peur ? dit lentement Severus

_- _N … non … ze n'ai pas peur

_- _N … non … ze n'ai pas peur, répète Severus avec ironie

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Amélia poussa un petit sanglot et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle priait pour qu'un professeur passe par-là ou, à tout le moins, un élève. Mais, il n'y avait personne … personne pour lui venir en aide.

_- _Dit moi où est Lupin. Que cache t-il ? Où sont allés ton débile de frère et ses idiots d'amis ? questionne t-il

_- _Je ne sait pas ! s'exclame Amélia. Ze … Je le jure !

_- _Tu ment … réplique Severus

_- _Lâche là, espèce de pourriture !

Severus tourna vivement la tête et regarda en direction de la voix. Il lâcha lentement Amélia, puis porta la main à sa poche. Il sortie sa baguette et la tendit en vitesse devant lui. Sirius avait déjà la sienne pointée sur Severus depuis le tout début. Jetant un bref regard vers Amélia, il lui dit :

_- _Amélia … va t-en !

La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit rapidement vers le bout du couloir. Severus fixait Sirius d'un air mauvais, air largement rendu par Sirius.

_- _On vient défendre sa petite amie, Black ? Tu les prend au berceau ? ricane Severus

_- _Au moins, moi, j'ai des petites amies, Servilius … ce qui ne risque pas de t'arriver de sitôt, réplique Sirius

_- _J'ai une petite amie ! s'exclame Rogue, insulté

_- _Ha oui … Koric. Je l'oubliais … quoique lorsqu'on est insignifiant, on se fait rapidement oublier

Severus pinça fortement les lèvres, et vint pour lancer un sort, lorsque son adversaire parla :

_- _Tu veux savoir où nous étions hier soir ?

Le Serpentard hésita quelques secondes. Pourquoi cet idiot lui dirait-il la vérité ? Il allait certainement lui tendre un piège. Sans quitter Sirius des yeux ni bouger sa baguette d'un poil, il dit lentement :

_- _Oui …

_- _Le Saule Cogneur … il y a un nœud sur une racine, afin de cesser de le faire bouger. Sous le Saule, il y a un passage. Tu sais, que les Saules Cogneurs cachent l'accès à un trésor, Rogue ? Hé bien … nous avons trouvé un trésor, dit Sirius. Va voir cette nuit, si tu veux, ajoute t-il avant de partir.

Severus regarda Sirius partir, puis baissa lentement sa baguette. Un trésor ? Il n'était pas idiot à ce point ! Il tourna vivement les talons et retourna à sa Salle Commune. Amélia, qui s'était cachée au fond du couloir, entendit toute la conversation. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'éloigner, elle risqua un œil dans le couloir. Comme il n'y avait plus personne, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

La nuit tombée, Severus Rogue ne put résister à la tentation. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de trésor, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait une parcelle de vérité dans les dires de Black. Il se servit donc de ses capacités de Legilismen et sortie du château. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Saule Cogneur, il ne vit pas une ombre le suivre. Amélia avait décidé, elle aussi, d'aller vérifier la véracité des dires de Sirius. Sa curiosité l'avait forcée à enfreindre le règlement. Surtout que James, à qui elle avait posé des questions sur le trésor, avait regardé Sirius d'un air étrange. Elle suivait donc Severus, avec la ferme intention de satisfaire sa curiosité sans se faire voir. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit prendre une branche. Il appuya sur le nœud et le Saule se figea. Lorsqu'il entra dans le tunnel, elle le suivit à distance.

Severus avançait dans le tunnel, sans se douter qu'un Loup-Garou l'attendait à l'autre bout. Il arriva bientôt à une trappe et leva les mains vers elle, afin de l'ouvrir. Il tourna subitement la tête et fixa le tunnel en plissant les yeux. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas. Amélia se cacha aussitôt dans une fissure, retenant sa respiration. S'il fallait que ce Serpentard l'a voit ! C'était certain qu'ici, elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir de l'aide. Après quelques secondes, Rogue cessa d'observer le couloir et releva à nouveau les mains vers la trappe.

_- _Ne fait pas ça ! dit une voix

Amélia se plaqua contre la paroi et vit James passer devant elle. Il ne remarqua pas sa sœur camouflée dans la fissure et alla directement vers Rogue.

_- _Tiens, Potter … on veut garder le trésor pour soi ? dit ironiquement Severus

_- _Ce n'est pas un trésor, espèce de Bandimon ! Il y a un Loup-Garou derrière cette trappe. Si tu veux te faire dévorer, Rogue, libre à toi ! dit James

_- _Un Loup-Garou ! s'exclame Amélia en sortant de sa cachette

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps vers elle. Ils l'a regardèrent avec la même expression sidérée, puis James avança vers sa sœur, de la colère dans les yeux.

_- _Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ! s'exclame t-il en la prenant par le bras

_- _Je voulais voir le trésor … dit-elle d'un ton pleurnichard

_- _Tu aurais put te faire tuer ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de sortir du château comme ça ? la gronde James

Sans plus attendre, il entraîna sa petite sœur en larmes à l'extérieur du tunnel. Severus les regarda partir d'un air froid, puis re-tendit les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'allait quand même pas croire les balivernes de Potter ! Il poussa la trappe et un horrible grognement lui parvint. Vivement, il laissa tomber la trappe et regarda vers Potter d'un air légèrement ahurit. Ce Gryffondor imbu de lui-même lui avait sauvé la vie … Pinçant les lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait une dette envers Potter, Severus quitta le tunnel à son tour, poursuivit par les hurlements enragés de Remus Lupin.


	5. Entre deux mondes

Chapitre 4 : Entre deux mondes

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Amélia bombarda littéralement James de questions à propos du Loup-Garou. Son frère fut muet comme une tombe, se contentant de lui dire de se taire. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Amélia se tourna vers Sirius et s'empressa de lui demander qui était le Loup-Garou. Était-ce Remus ? Comment il l'avait découvert ? Où menait la trappe ? Pourquoi ? Sirius fut aussi muet que James, ne trahissant pas le secret de Remus. Amélia persista, inlassable, et questionna Peter, qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

_-_ Remus … dit Peter

_-_ Quoi, Remus ? questionne Amélia. C'est lui le Loup-Garou ? ajoute t-elle

_-_ Peter ! Taie-toi à la fin ! dit James. Amélia cesse de poser des questions … tu est exaspérante !

Amélia poursuivit les trois garçons jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, les bombardant de demandes et de questions. Ils se terrèrent dans leur Salle, laissant Amélia brûlante de soif de connaissances.

Lorsque Remus revint au château le lendemain, James lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec Rogue. Il fut apeuré en sachant que cela aurait put mal tourner. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, lorsqu'il remarqua le malaise de James.

_-_ James … tu me caches quelque chose, dit Remus en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. J'ai mordu quelqu'un ? demande t-il, inquiet

_-_ Mais non, tu n'as mordu personne, Remus

James se regarda attentivement les doigts, puis les pieds. Il n'osait pas vraiment regarder son ami, mais il devait lui dire, avant qu'Amélia lui tombe dessus. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

_-_ C'est que … ma sœur se doute de quelque chose, commença James

_-_ Quoi ? demande Remus

James se repassa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Finalement, il regarda son ami dans les yeux et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Remus écouta attentivement, puis regarda le plafond en soupirant. Il mit ensuite les mains dans ses poches et dit :

_-_ Je suppose, que je dois tout lui dire

_-_ Tu n'est pas pour le dire à ma sœur ! s'exclame James

Au fond de son cœur, James chérissait leur secret. C'était le secret des Maraudeurs, un lien indestructible entre eux. Ils étaient Cornedrue, Patmol, Queuvert et Lunard … Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une pie pour partager leur secret. Remus regarda James et lui sourit.

_-_ Tu connais ta sœur mieux que moi, James. Tu sais très bien, qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'elle ne saura pas. Et, quelqu'un de mal intentionné risque d'entendre ses questions

_-_ Mouais, répondit James, peu convaincu

La nuit venue, James accompagna donc Amélia jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Remus l'attendait dans la Cabane Hurlante, afin de tout lui raconter. Évidemment, Amélia ne tenait plus en place et énervait James avec ses questions. Il prit une branche, appuya sur le nœud et lui intima de se taire et d'y aller pour l'amour de Merlin ! La fillette se précipita dans le trou et entra dans le tunnel. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la trappe, leva les mains pour la pousser, mais elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre.

_-_ Youhou ! appela t-elle

Remus, qui l'attendait nerveusement assis sur les escaliers, l'entendit appeler. Il se leva en soupirant et ouvrit la trappe. Amélia leva la tête et regarda Remus avec de grands yeux. Il fut touché par son regard remplit d'innocence et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et sauta dans les airs, afin de s'agripper aux parois de la trappe pour entrer. Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était trop petite. Remus fit un petit sourire, se coucha sur le ventre et lui tendit la main. Amélia tendit la sienne et agrippa la main de Remus, qui l'a tira jusque dans la Cabane. Aussitôt entrée, Amélia se mit à poser des questions.

_-_ On est où ici ? Il fait noir, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, il y a des planches dans les fenêtres ? C'est toi, le Loup-Garou, Remus ?

Le jeune homme mit les mains dans ses poches, pencha un peu la tête et sourit.

_-_ Si tu te taies, je te raconte tout. Mais, s'il te plait, ne pose plus de questions, d'accord ? lui dit-il

_-_ Heu … d'accord, répondit Amélia, peu certaine qu'elle arriverait à faire ça

Il alla s'asseoir sur une marche et fut rapidement rejoint par Amélia. Il croisa les doigts et débuta :

_-_ Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante, et …

Amélia ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas poser de questions … Remus sourit devant son attitude et poursuivit.

_-_ C'est le Directeur Dumbledore qui a fait construire cette cabane et planté le Saule Cogneur pour protéger l'accès, lors de ma première année à Poudlard. C'est aussi lui, qui a fait véhiculer l'histoire qu'elle était hantée, afin d'empêcher les gens d'y entrer. Bien entendu, il y a un sort de protection, au cas où il y aurait des téméraires …

Amélia écoutait attentivement Remus, comme suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle le fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Remus lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et sourit. Il se sentais comme un conteur de légendes ou comme … un professeur. Il se tut quelques instants, en pleine réflexion. Professeur … oui, il aimerait bien faire ce métier. Il reprit ses sens en percevant un mouvement à ses côtés. Amélia s'impatientait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, pour ne pas poser de questions. Il lui sourit à nouveau et raconta la suite.

_-_ J'ai été mordu par un Loup-Garou lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Il y a deux façons de devenir un Loup-Garou. Être mordu, ou être né d'un ou de deux parents Loup-Garou. S'il y a des planches aux fenêtres, c'est pour que je ne puisse pas sortir.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et ajouta :

_-_ James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus clandestinement des Animagus, afin de me tenir compagnie lors de mes transformations. Maintenant, Amélia, tu dois me promettre de garder le secret sur tout.

Amélia regarda aussi Remus dans les yeux. Elle le trouvait encore plus mignon et craquant maintenant qu'elle savait. Elle avala sa salive et murmura :

_-_ Je te promet, Remus

Il l'a regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, comme pour évaluer sa sincérité, puis sourit.

_-_ Maintenant, si tu as des questions, tu peux les poser.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Il en aurait pour des heures à lui répondre. Dès qu'elle entendit le mot « questions », elle les déballas toutes d'une traite.

_-_ Est ce que ça fait mal ? Quand tu te transforme, je veux dire … ça fait mal ? On sent quoi ? C'est vrai, que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu fais ? Tu manges quoi, si tu restes enfermé ici ? C'est toi, qui te griffe comme ça ?

Remus leva la main vers elle, afin de la faire taire.

_-_ Je peux répondre avant que tu poses d'autres questions, Pupuce ?

Amélia se tut brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait avec son sobriquet. La rougeur de ses joues fut camouflée par l'ambiance sombre de la pièce et elle hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer.

_-_ Non, ça ne fait pas mal. C'est … inconfortable. On sent notre corps s'étirer et on a parfois l'impression, que nos membres vont s'arracher tellement ça tire. Mais, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal.

Amélia hocha à nouveau la tête, fixant Remus du regard. Il lui sourit et poursuivit.

_-_ C'est vrai, qu'on n'a pas conscience de rien. On ne reconnaît plus personne et on pourrait attaquer notre meilleur ami, sans en avoir conscience. Lorsqu'on revient à nous, on ne se souvient plus de rien. C'est comme si une autre personne prenait possession de notre corps.

_-_ C'est effrayant … murmure Amélia

_-_ Oui … ça l'est, dit Remus. Je mange de la viande crue, que le professeur McGonagall installe ici avant mes transformations. Et, oui, c'est moi qui me blesse, termine t-il.

Amélia quitta Remus des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Des poutres étaient brisées, des portes arrachées de leurs gonds, plusieurs barreaux de la rampe d'escalier manquaient. Elle vit même des traces de griffes sur les murs. La cabane transpirait la douleur et la rage. Amélia regarda les mains de Remus et instinctivement les prit dans les siennes. En les observant mieux, elle vit de profondes coupures ainsi que quelques ongles arrachés. Comme cela avait dut lui faire mal, de la hisser jusqu'ici …

Elle leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers lui et croisa son regard tendre. Sans un mot, elle avança vers lui et lui donna un petit baisé sur la joue. Elle se leva ensuite, se rendit à la trappe et sauta en bas. Remus l'a suivit des yeux et se leva à son tour. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la lune en décroissance entre les failles des planches.


	6. La chasse au Vif d'Or

Chapitre 5 : La chasse au Vif d'Or

La première année d'Amélia se déroula rapidement, la petite fille s'intéressant à tout et passant le plus clair de son temps dans le bureau de ses professeurs afin de leur poser des questions. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient déjà à s'arracher les cheveux, se demandant comment ils survivraient à la scolarité d'Amélia Potter. C'est donc avec soulagement, qu'ils virent la fin de l'année arriver. Enfin, ils pourraient se reposer les méninges n'étant plus dans l'obligation de trouver des réponses aux questions, parfois insolubles, d'Amélia.

Les élèves de Poudlard retournèrent donc chez eux pour l'été. Amélia, qui s'était fait beaucoup d'amies durant l'année, passa son temps à aller de compartiments en compartiments, afin de discuter joyeusement. Lorsque le train arriva à la gare, elle prit rapidement ses bagages et se précipita à l'extérieur dès qu'il fut arrêté. Avec un immense sourire, elle couru vers ses parents et enlaça sa mère.

_- _Maman ! Tu m'as manqué

_- _À moi aussi, chérie. Tu t'est bien amusée à Poudlard ?

_- _Ça oui ! J'ai appris pleins de choses

Amélia commença donc à réciter à ses parents toutes les notions qu'elle avait apprises, et ce dans les moindres détails. James, qui arrivait vers ses parents, leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur n'allait quand même pas reprendre tout les cours de l'année mot à mot ! Il posa la cage de son hibou au sol et tira doucement une des tresses de sa sœur, afin de la faire taire. Amélia leva la main, plaça la tresse tirée sur son épaule, et continua de parler, imperturbable. James soupira et reprit la cage de Razmot. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas le choix d'écouter le monologue d'Amélia. Leurs parents sourirent, amusés, puis ils quittèrent avec leurs enfants n'écoutant pas vraiment Amélia. De toute manière, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, tellement elle était absorbée par ses propos.

Amélia fut intarissable pendant deux semaines. Elle parla, posa des questions sur ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et parcourue toute la rue, afin d'aller discuter avec les voisins pendant des heures entières. Monsieur Potter, au bord de la crise de nerfs, dut restreindre sa fille plusieurs fois, lui imposant une limite de questions à poser en une journée.

Vers la fin de l'été, une lettre en provenance de Poudlard, arriva chez les Potter. James, à qui la missive était destiné, devint intenable dès le début de sa lecture. Il s'agissait, en effet, d'une nouvelle fort excitante.

En septembre, aurait lieu un tournoi de Quidditch réunissant les équipes de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Dès lors, la volubilité d'Amélia fut éclipsée par celle de James, qui ne tarissait pas de parler de cet événement.

C'est donc avec empressement, qu'il se rendit à la gare cette année là. Alors qu'Amélia attendait le train sagement, James marchait de long en large. Lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius et Peter, il se précipita vers eux.

_- _Vous savez la nouvelle ? dit James

_- _Bien entendu, répondit Sirius. Tu les réduira en bouilli, Cornedrue ! Tu est le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps.

James redressa la tête et bomba le torse fièrement. C'était le genre de paroles qu'il appréciait grandement. Après une brève discussion codée à propos de Remus, qui se trouvait à la Cabane Hurlante, ils grimpèrent dans le train. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans le même compartiment qu'Amélia, James désirant toujours protéger sa sœur des Serpentards.

_- _Alors, Pupuce ? Tu as passé un bel été ? demande Sirius d'un ton enjôleur

_- _Oui … répond Amélia

James regarda brièvement Sirius. Il n'était quand même pas pour draguer sa sœur ! Sirius était un véritable tombeur, draguant toutes les filles de Poudlard. Avec son air enjôleur, il était la coqueluche des filles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour draguer Amélia ! Se penchant vers Sirius, James lui murmura :

_- _Cesse de draguer ma sœur, à la fin !

_- _Je ne l'a drague pas, murmure Sirius. Je la laisse à Remus … ajoute t-il avec un air coquin

_- _Tu est idiot … murmure James

_- _Non … je lui prépare le terrain, dit Sirius

Amélia observait son frère et Sirius du coin de l'œil. Que signifiait ces messes bases tout à coup ? Elle vit James donner un petit coup de poing à Sirius en rigolant, et fut encore plus intriguée.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande t-elle

_- _Remus à beaucoup parlé de toi cet été, dit Sirius

Amélia rougit et fit un petit sourire timide. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, n'osant croiser le regard de son frère. En entendant les paroles de Sirius, James lui donna un coup de coude. Remus n'avait pas parlé d'Amélia du tout ! En tout les cas, pas à sa connaissance. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Sirius s'était mit dans la tête de former un couple entre Amélia et Remus ? Voyant sa sœur rougir, James fronça les sourcils. Amélia n'était donc pas insensible à Remus ? Mais, elle n'avait que 12 ans ! Jetant un bref regard à Sirius, il croisa les bras d'un air affligé. Était-il le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Amélia appréciait Remus ? En tout les cas, Sirius, lui, semblait l'avoir remarqué. Affichant un petit sourire en coin, Sirius observait Amélia d'un air calculateur. Il n'avait aucunement remarqué les sentiments d'Amélia. Seulement, il était attristé par la condition de son ami et souhaitait briser sa solitude. Remus n'osait pas aller vers les filles, de part sa condition et la crainte du rejet. Amélia, elle, connaissait déjà la situation de Remus, donc dans l'esprit de Sirius, elle était la candidate parfaite malgré son jeune âge. La réaction d'Amélia le satisfaisait donc. Amusé, il passa le reste du voyage à dire combien Remus trouvais Amélia charmante.

Dès l'arrivée du train à Poudlard, Amélia prit rapidement ses bagages et sortie du compartiment. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de toute sa vie ! Qu'avait donc Sirius à dévoiler tout ça ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de trahir les secrets d'un ami. Très pensive, Amélia grimpa dans une calèche et attendit le départ vers le château. Pendant ce temps, James tentait de tirer les vers du nez de Sirius.

_- _Sirius ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Remus t'a parlé de ma sœur ? Il t'a dit être amoureux d'elle ?

_- _Non, mais avoue que Remus mérite un peu d'amour. Si nous ne lui donnons pas un coup de pouce, il mourra célibataire, dit Sirius. Tout ça parce qu'il … enfin

_- _Oui, mais … ma sœur ! s'exclame James. Elle a 12 ans, Sirius

_- _Je sait ! L'amour n'a pas d'âge … dit Sirius d'un ton amusé

James soupira et fit un vague geste de la main. Ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Sirius lorsqu'il s'était mit quelque chose en tête. Il devrait miser sur le bon sens de Remus et, pour une fois, il fut heureux qu'il soit moins tête en l'air qu'eux.

James eu tôt fait d'oublier cette histoire. Effectivement, une effervescence jamais vue déferlait sur Poudlard. Des élèves étrangers, provenant de 30 pays différents étaient accueillit au château qui se trouvait, par le fait même, bondé. Étant le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, James fut assaillit tant par les élèves de Gryffondor, que par ceux de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle.

Seuls les élèves de Serpentard le regardait d'un air froid. La plupart des élèves et du personnel encensait les talents de James Potter, ce qui ne fit que gonfler son ego encore plus. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des amourettes de sa jeune sœur.

Un jour qu'il se promenait dans le couloir, il remarqua Lily Evans. Pour une rare fois, elle était seule. Imbu et fort de sa popularité de plus en plus grandissante, il alla vers elle. Après tout, elle aussi devait le considérer comme une vedette et l'admirer. Comment en pouvait-il être autrement ? Il lui sourit et lui dit, en imitant le ton enjôleur de Sirius.

_- _Bonjour Evans … tu est très jolie aujourd'hui

Lily se retourna et regarda James avec suspicion. Elle détestait les garçons arrogants et imbu d'eux même. James Potter représentait donc ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez quelqu'un. Elle le regarda un peu durement et lui dit :

_- _Potter … rien ne sert de tenter ta chance, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi

_- _Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, ma jolie … dit James toujours d'un ton enjôleur

_- _Fout moi la paix, Potter ! lui rétorque Evans en tournant les talons

Perturbé et blessé dans son estime, James regarda Lily s'éloigner. Il l'aimait tellement ! Pourquoi elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui lança :

_- _Tu viendras voir le match final cet après-midi ? On joue contre l'équipe de Roumanie …

_- _Je ne suis pas intéressée à te voir jouer, Potter. Des plans pour que tu ai encore plus la tête enflée, dit Lily en s'éloignant

James soupira et la regarda partir. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de la conquérir. Elle lui avait dit, qu'elle lui reprochait son caractère fier et imbu de sa propre personne. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça ! Pour lui, il ne se pavanait pas du tout. Il était comme il était … mais pour elle, il était prêt à changer. Lentement, il continua sa route, insensible aux compliments des élèves qu'il croisait. Ce n'était pas d'eux qu'il souhaitait avoir des compliments.

L'heure de la partie finale arriva. Les gradins, bruyants et remplit à craquer de spectateurs, vibraient au rythme des slogans. Assise avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, Amélia était habillée de la tête aux pieds aux couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle avait une bannière sur laquelle était inscrit « Vas-y, James ! ». Elle était très fière de son frère, et elle était certaine qu'il allait attraper le Vif d'Or haut la main. Seule ombre au tableau, Sirius s'était organisé pour que Remus soit assis à côté d'elle. Elle tentait donc de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Remus, tant qu'à lui, était légèrement préoccupé. Évidemment, Sirius avait joué le même manège avec lui. Toutefois, il avait agit avec subtilité, mettant l'accent sur les qualités d'Amélia. Comme elle était intelligente ! Et, tellement douce, gentille et ouverte sur le monde. Remus croyait donc, que Sirius était amoureux d'Amélia et il en était venue à lui poser la question. Sirius avait éclaté de rire et lui avait répondu : « Bien sûr que non … mais toi, tu pourrais tenter ta chance, non ? » Depuis lors, Remus était pensif et légèrement mal à l'aise en présence de la jeune fille. Et, il avait fallut qu'il s'assied à côté d'elle !

La foule gronda soudain et les deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain. James serra la main du Capitaine Roumain, puis ils s'envolèrent, tous prêts à disputer le match. Rapidement, le rythme fut donné. Les deux équipes étaient excellentes et dignes des professionnels. Après une heure de match, aucun des poursuiveurs n'avaient encore marqué de buts. Le match était endiablé et très rapide, l'action époustouflante. James parcourait le terrain, évitant les Cognards qui arrivaient de toutes parts. Aucune trace du Vif d'Or.

James passa près de l'estrade de Gryffondor et vit sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Il baissa un peu le regard et vit … Evans ! Elle était venue le voir jouer ! C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Le cœur battant, tout énervé, il crispa la main sur le manche de son balai et en perdit le contrôle. Comme un débutant, il entra vivement dans une estrade, et s'écroula durement au sol.

_-_ Potter vient de s'écrouler au sol ! Espérons pour l'équipe de Poudlard, qu'il ne soit pas blessé gravement ! hurle le commentateur

Voyant son frère tomber, Amélia poussa un petit cri et agrippa fermement la main de Remus. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et elle tourna la tête à son tour. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle lui avait prit la main, elle rougit et l'a lâcha vivement. Après un petit sourire gêné, elle regarda à nouveau James, qui se trouvait encore sur le sol. Remus regarda sa main quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur le terrain.

James était étendu sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il regardait le ciel sans nuages, tentant de reprendre ses sens. Il vit l'arbitre descendre vers lui et venir lui parler. Difficilement, il s'assied et affirma qu'il allait bien. Il se leva, vacilla un peu, puis regarda vers les gradins. Lily Evans était debout et regardait ce qui se passait avec une légère inquiétude. James fit un immense sourire et remonta sur son balai, afin de poursuivre le match. Il était électrifié et avait bon espoir d'attraper le Vif. Lorsque cela serait fait, il prendrait une attitude modeste, afin que Lily voit qu'il n'était pas une tête enflée.

La partie reprit donc, l'action ne s'étant pas amoindrit par l'incident. James scrutait le terrain, l'esprit en ébullition. Puis, il le vit … il était là ! Rapidement, il vola vers l'éclat de lumière, immédiatement imité par l'attrapeur Roumain. Ils étaient maintenant côte à côté, tendant la main devant eux. James se coucha sur son balai, étira le bras … et attrapa le Vif d'Or. Il atterrit aussitôt et regarda à nouveau vers Lily. Elle n'applaudissait pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. Souriant, James quitta le terrain en héros, mais bien décidé à se montrer modeste et noble dans la victoire.


	7. Aveux

Chapitre 6 : Aveux

Bien qu'il fut d'une modestie hors pair, Lily refusait toujours de sortir avec James. Ce dernier, de plus en plus attristé par la situation, passa un été infernal, au bord de la dépression. Il aimait tellement cette fille ! Ils entraient maintenant en dernière année. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Dès la fin de l'année, il ne la verrais plus. Ce serait terminé de ses chances, et quelque chose lui disait, qu'il ne s'en remettrais jamais. Amélia remarqua la tristesse de James. Inquiète, elle décida d'aller lui parler. Elle frappa donc à la porte de sa chambre et attendit une réponse. James, couché sur son lit et fixant le plafond, ne répondit pas.

_- _James ? questionne Amélia

James tourna les yeux vers la porte, puis reporta son regard sur le plafond. Il demeura muet, croyant que sa sœur penserait qu'il était sortie. Il n'avait vraiment pas le goût de voir des gens et, surtout pas, d'entendre les questions sans fin de sa sœur. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Amélia tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle découvrit qu'elle était barrée. Elle sortie donc sa baguette et murmura :

_- _Alohomora

Avec une légère fierté, elle entendit le déclic de la serrure. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle vit son frère étendu sur son lit et fixant obstinément le plafond.

_- _Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer … dit James sans bouger

_- _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre que tu me le dise, dit Amélia

James ne sourit pas. Il regardait le plafond, puis haussa les épaules. Qu'elle rentre si elle en avait envie. Il s'en foutais royalement. Amélia observa James, puis avança lentement vers lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle s'assied sur le lit et le regarda en silence. James ne bougeait toujours pas. Malgré que sa sœur se soit assise sur son lit, il l'ignorait totalement. Il gardait le silence et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. N'en pouvant plus, Amélia posa une main sur son épaule et demanda :

_- _James … qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_- _Rien, dit James après un bref regard vers sa sœur

_- _Je ne te crois pas … tu ne manges plus et tu est muet le trois quart du temps. Maman songe à t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste …

_- _J'ai 17 ans. Je suis majeur. Elle ne peut pas m'obliger à y aller, dit James

Amélia soupira et regarda son frère. Elle savait, qu'il était triste, mais pour quelles raisons ? Il avait tout pour être heureux. Des notes relativement bonnes, assez pour lui permettre d'être Auror comme il le voulait. Un talent exceptionnel en Quidditch, des amis fidèles et loyaux, une famille qui l'adorait. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi triste. On aurait presque dit, qu'il vivait un deuil. Amélia ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle devait amener son frère à se confier à elle. Il en allait de sa santé.

_- _Tu est triste … pourquoi ?

_- _Je ne suis pas triste, affirme James d'un ton disant tout le contraire

_- _Si tu l'est … alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu ne manges plus ? Pourquoi, tu ne sourit plus ? Pourquoi est tu aussi muet ?

_- _Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas envie de sourire et je n'ai rien à dire. Tu est contente ? Maintenant, laisse moi seul, dit James.

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Elle était ulcérée de l'attitude de son frère. La considérait-il encore comme un bébé pleurnicharde, pour ne rien lui dire ? Il lui mentais effrontément, et cela la répugnait. D'un ton colérique, elle dit :

_- _Tu me prend pour une idiote ou quoi ?

_- _Peux tu dire une phrase sans poser de question ? dit James

_- _Non ! réplique Amélia. Et, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, tant que je ne saurai pas ce que tu as !

James poussa un soupire. Ce que sa sœur pouvait être bornée ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi déterminée à obtenir réponse à ses questions ? Elle ne lâchait pas le morceau, tel un dragon femelle défendant la pitance de ses petits. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur. Personne ne le pouvait.

_- _Tu est trop jeune … tu ne comprendrais pas, dit-il

_- _Trop jeune ? dit Amélia. Moi, trop jeune ? ajoute t-elle avec colère

Subitement elle se leva. Elle foudroya son frère du regard. Il pouvait parfois être si idiot ! Quand cessera t-il de la voir comme un bébé ? Elle en avait plus que marre !

_- _Regarde moi ! dit-elle

James ne la regarda pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir avec sa mine attristée. Si elle pensait pouvoir l'avoir de cette manière, elle se trompais. Il se contenta donc de faire non de la tête et de fixer continuellement le plafond sa chambre.

_- _James Potter ! Je t'ai dit de me regarder ! s'exclame Amélia du même ton impératif que sa mère

Surpris, James tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Elle était visiblement en colère, le teint un peu rouge et les lèvres pincées. Elle se tenait debout à côté du lit, les bras croisés et les yeux crachant des flammes. James ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il s'assied dans son lit.

_- _Pupuce ? questionne t-il

_- _Que voit tu ? Que voit tu lorsque tu me regardes ? Regarde moi comme il faut, et dit moi ce que tu vois ! lui dit-elle

James regarda donc sa sœur dans les yeux et lui répondit.

_- _Bien … je te voit, toi

_- _Tu n'as pas remarqué, que je n'était plus une petite fille ? Que j'avais une apparence de femme, maintenant ? J'ai 13 ans et, figure toi, que j'ai mes règles depuis 1 an. Je peux devenir enceinte … un bébé peut faire ça ? Tu me considères comme une enfant, c'est ça ? Tu crois, que je ne comprend rien ? dit Amélia d'une seule traite

Un peu chamboulé, James regarda plus attentivement sa sœur. Il était vrai qu'elle avait changé. Elle portait encore des nattes, mais elle était considérablement plus féminine. Ses hanches étaient plus rondes et sa poitrine pointait sous son chandail. Gêné, il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses règles ? Elle avait bien dit ses règles ? James rougit et détourna le regard.

_- _J'avais remarqué, mentit-il. Et, je ne crois pas, que tu ne comprend rien … seulement, que tu ne pourras pas comprendre ça, ajoute t-il

_- _Dit moi, et on verra bien

Elle se rassied sur le lit, un peu calmée. Elle le regarda et attendit. James soupira et haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

_- _Je suis amoureux, dit-il

_- _Ça, je le sait … Lily Evans. Pourquoi cela te rendrait-il triste ? Être amoureux, c'est une bonne chose

James tourna la tête vers sa sœur et fit de grands yeux. Comment ça, elle le savait ? Un de ses amis s'étaient-ils échappés ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il avait pleinement confiance en ses amis. Jamais aucun d'eux ne le trahirais. Il en était certain.

_- _Qui te l'a dit ? dit-il

_- _Personne … dit Amélia en souriant. Ta sœur est une Serdaigle, ne l'oublie pas. C'est assez évident que tu l'aimes.

James fit un petit sourire et baisa les yeux sur son matelas. Il passa le doigt sur une tache de moutarde, laissée là par un sandwich quelconque et murmura :

_- _Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle refuse de sortir avec moi et je ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre, que je l'aime. Dès la fin de l'année, je ne l'a reverrai plus jamais, dit-il tristement

Amélia regarda son frère avec tristesse. Dire qu'il croyait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ! Elle aussi ne verrai plus le garçon qu'elle aimait après cette année. D'accord, elle pourrait garder le contact avec Remus via James, mais cela l'a surprendrait qu'ils acceptent qu'elle participe à leur sorties d'adultes. Elle posa la main sur celle de son frère et lui dit :

_- _Je comprend … je ne verrai plus Remus. Moi aussi, je n'aurai plus de contact avec la personne que j'aime, dit-elle

James leva les yeux vers sa sœur et la regarda attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oui, il l'avait souvent vu rougir, mais ce n'était pas comme des sentiments avoués.

_- _Alors, c'est vrai que tu l'aimes ? dit-il

_- _Oui … et j'ai encore moins de chance que toi. J'ai 13 ans, il en a 17. Je suis trop jeune pour lui, et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi pour cette raison.

_- _N'en soit pas si certaine, lui répondit-il

_- _Alors, ne soit pas si certain de ne pas avoir de chance avec Lily. Tu lui a dit, que tu l'aimes ? questionne Amélia

_- _Non …

_- _Alors, dit lui … termine t-elle en souriant

Sur ces mots, Amélia se leva. Après un dernier regard tendre vers son frère, elle sortie de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Seul à nouveau, James se recoucha sur le dos et poursuivit son observation du plafond.


	8. Dans mon coeur

Chapitre 7 : Dans mon cœur

Dès le début de l'année, James tenta d'avouer ses sentiments à Lily. Toutefois, il n'y parvenais jamais. Premièrement, la jeune fille n'était jamais seule, se baladant toujours avec une horde d'amies. Deuxièmement, il ne trouvais pas le courage pour le faire. Il aurait pourtant été fort simple d'aller la voir et de lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler seuls à seuls. Mais, il risquait de se faire remettre à sa place devant un groupe de personne, et cela il ne le voulait pas. De plus, il était beaucoup plus difficile de dire sincèrement « je t'aime », que d'imiter l'attitude enjôleuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenta donc toute l'année d'avouer son amour, mais sans succès.

L'année tirait donc à sa fin, et il n'était encore parvenu à rien. Plus les jours avançaient et plus il était angoissé. Il devait parvenir à lui dire ! Il le devait absolument. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une fille de toute sa vie. Il ne l'a laisserait pas partir loin de lui, sans avoir tenté le tout pour le tout. Mais, il n'y parvenais pas ! Encouragé par ses amis, il tenta plusieurs fois une approche, qui avortait à tout les coups.

Son angoisse augmenta doublement un jour avant le début des examens. Il était à la Grande Salle en train de prendre son repas, lorsque le Directeur Dumbledore se leva.

_- _Mes chers élèves … j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez qu'un bal de fin d'année se tiendra pour les finissants. Mais, avant de vous amusez, tâchez de bien étudier pour vos examens !

James regarda Dumbledore, puis risqua un œil vers Lily attablée un peu plus loin. Un bal ? C'était l'occasion rêvé ! Il allait lui demander de l'accompagner, et le tour serait joué. Toutefois, il remarqua plusieurs regards masculins se tourner vers sa dulcinée et il sentit son cœur se contracter. Elle était si jolie … il était évident qu'elle était convoitée. Et, elle choisirait probablement quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne termina pas son repas et retourna à sa Salle Commune.

Remus, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent brièvement et se levèrent. Ils suivirent James jusqu'à la Salle et le rejoignirent dans le dortoir des garçons. Il était couché en plein ventre sur son lit, l'oreiller sur la tête.

_- _James ? dit Peter

_- _Elle ne voudra jamais m'accompagner, dit James. Il y a tant d'autres gars de mieux que moi, qui lui tourne autour

_- _Alors, pourquoi elle n'a pas accepté de sortir avec aucun d'eux ? dit Sirius. Elle t'attend, mon vieux ! ajoute t-il

_- _Tu parles … dit James toujours caché sous l'oreiller

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Remus s'assied donc sur le lit et regarda James.

_- _Au lieu de rester ici à te morfondre, va plutôt l'inviter, lui dit Remus

_- _Et toi, vas inviter Amélia ! dit Sirius avec enthousiasme

Remus regarda Sirius d'un air légèrement las. Il fit légèrement non de la tête et regarda à nouveau James, qui venait de bouger. Il retira l'oreiller de sa tête et les regarda.

_- _Elle ne voudra pas. Ça fait près de trois ans, que je lui tourne autour. Depuis un an, je fait des efforts pour ne plus être ce qu'elle me reproche, et elle m'adresse à peine la parole ! Je suis foutu … dit James

Remus porta les mains à son visage, qu'il frotta d'un geste fatigué. Il était de retour de la Cabane Hurlante depuis deux jours seulement, et il avait passé ses nuits à rattraper les dernières notions, en vue des examens. Peter regardait autour de lui, et semblait manifestement vouloir être ailleurs. Lui, et les affaires de cœur ! De toute manière, les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui et avec raison. Il n'était pas très gâté par la nature. Sirius regarda James, puis sembla avoir une idée. Il quitta silencieusement le dortoir et sortit de la Salle Commune.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, où il trouva Amélia. Elle était toujours là, il était donc facile de la trouver ! Les Maraudeurs avaient commit tellement de coups pendables dans la bibliothèque, qu'aucun des quatre étaient autorisés à y entrer. Sirius se cacha donc derrière des étagères et des chariots chargés de livres, afin de ne pas se faire voir. Puis, il arriva à la table d'Amélia. Il s'agenouilla rapidement, se cachant presque sous la table. Il ne voulait pas se faire mettre en dehors du collège la veille des examens.

_- _Amélia … murmure t-il

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda le sol. Elle fut surprise de voir Sirius, qui l'a regardait avec un immense sourire.

_- _Sirius ! Que fait tu ici ? demande t-elle

_- _Chut ! Pas si fort ! dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Nous avons besoin de ton aide, Pupuce

_- _Mon aide ? Pourquoi ? dit Amélia

Sirius lui expliqua ce qui se passait et l'état dans lequel se trouvait James. Amélia écouta attentivement et ferma ses livres. Elle allait réviser plus tard. Elle se leva et Sirius l'a prit par la manche de sa robe.

_- _Tu demanderas à Remus si tu peux l'accompagner ? demande Sirius

_- _Arrêtes donc ! lui dit Amélia en agrippant ses livres

Sirius sourit largement, puis sortie de la bibliothèque en se faufilant comme un voleur. Amélia alla mettre les livres sur un chariot et partie à la recherche de Lily. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle chercha un bon moment, avant de l'a trouver sous un arbre, en compagnie de quelques amies. Elles semblaient occupées à réviser pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. Amélia s'approcha, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'elle avait et regarda Lily.

_- _Bonjour … je peux te parler seule à seule ?

Lily leva la tête vers la jeune fille et la regarda. Elle savait qui elle était, bien entendu. Elle regarda ses amies, qui souriaient légèrement. James n'avait pas poussé l'audace jusqu'à demander à sa sœur d'interférer pour lui ? Quel Gryffondor il faisait !

_- _Bien sûr, dit-elle en refermant son livre

Elle se leva et marcha un peu. Amélia l'a suivit et ensembles, elles s'assirent sur un banc près du lac. Ce fut Lily qui prit les devants. Si James croyait que sa lâcheté allait lui servir ! Envoyer sa sœur … elle avait dorénavant tout vu !

_- _C'est ton frère qui t'envois ? Tu peux lui dire, que je ne l'accompagnerai pas …

_- _Non, dit Amélia. C'est Sirius Black qui m'envois. James n'est au courant de rien. Pourquoi refuser de l'accompagner ? ajoute t-elle

_- _Sirius ? dit Lily. Comme si c'était différent !

Elle regarda Amélia et soupira.

_- _Je ne veux pas accompagner ton frère, parce que c'est un goujat imbu de lui-même, qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Il est irrespectueux des différences d'autrui, et ça me répugne !

_- _Mon frère n'est pas un goujat ! s'exclame Amélia, frustrée

_- _Ha non ? Et, comment tu appelles ça, un gars qui en pend un autre par le pied dans les airs, afin de l'humilier ? Il n'a pas cessé de se moquer de ce pauvre Severus pendant 7 ans !

Amélia pinça les lèvres. Ce pauvre Severus, hein ? Alors, elle trouvais de bonnes choses en Severus, mais pas en James ? C'était insensé …

_- _Le « pauvre » Severus, comme tu dit, ne se gêne pas pour terroriser les autres ! Il n'a que la monnaie de sa pièce ! dit Amélia

_- _Écoute … commença Lily

_- _Non, c'est toi qui écoutes ! Pourquoi ne trouve tu rien de bon en James ? Pourquoi voit tu ce qu'il y a de bon en tout le monde, même en les plus grands crétins, alors que tu ne trouves que des défauts à mon frère ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut tu pas lui laisser la chance de te prouver ce qu'il vaux et qui il est vraiment ? questionne t-elle

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Amélia avait raison. Elle trouvais ce qu'il y avait de beau en chacun … sauf en James Potter. Il était impossible qu'il n'y ai rien de bien en lui. Tout le monde possédait de belles qualités de cœur, s'il se donnait la peine de les montrer. Lily regarda le lac quelques minutes, réfléchissant. Elle soupira ensuite et haussa les épaules.

_- _Tu as raison … j'accepte d'accompagner ton frère, mais s'il se montre imbu une seule fois, une seule petite seconde, je le largue immédiatement, dit-elle

Amélia sourit, heureuse de l'avoir convaincue. Elle se leva et regarda Lily d'un air remplit de gratitude.

_- _Merci … dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Lily regarda la jeune fille partir et se dit qu'elle avait du cran. Une intelligence remplit de courage, se dit-elle. Elle sourit, se leva et alla rejoindre ses amies, afin de les aviser de son choix de cavalier.

Amélia entra au château rapidement, et elle se rendit directement à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle entendit patiemment qu'un d'entre eux arrivent, afin de lui demander d'aller chercher son frère. Elle demanda sa requête à un jeune garçon de première année, qui s'exécuta. Amélia attendit de longues minutes, puis le portait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit enfin. James sortie de sa Salle Commune et regarda sa sœur. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur.

_- _Quoi ? demande t-il

_- _Elle accepte de t'accompagner … annonce Amélia avec un sourire

_- _Quoi ! répéta James

_- _Elle accepte de t'accompagner

James regarda sa sœur un bref instant, puis fit un immense sourire. Il était transporté de joie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux ! Lily l'accompagnait ! Elle l'accompagnait ! Il s'élança sur sa sœur et l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

_- _Merci, merci, merci ! dit-il exubérant

_- _James … James, arrêtes ça ! rigole Amélia

Il ne l'entendit pas, l'agrippa par la main, prononça le mot de passe et l'entraîna dans la Salle des Gryffondor, ce qui insulta la Grosse Dame.

_- _Personne d'autre que les Gryffondors ne peut entrer ici ! Personne … attendez ! dit-elle alors que les élèves entrent dans la Salle

Amélia regarda autour d'elle. C'était la première fois, qu'elle entrait dans une autre Salle Commune que la sienne. La Grosse Dame avait raison, nul élève d'une autre maison n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la salle d'une de ses « rivales ». James la traîna jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, où se trouvaient encore ses amis. Il se précipita sur eux, les yeux pétillants.

_- _Elle a dit oui ! leur dit-il

Sirius regarda Amélia, et lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille lui sourit et regarda son frère, qui semblait en extase. Il ne lui lâchait pas la main et ne cessait de la complimenter largement.

_- _Ma sœur est merveilleuse ! C'est un génie ! Elle est géniale !

Amélia rougit un peu et regarda son frère en souriant. Il ne l'avait jamais complimenté de cette manière, et elle en était réjouit. Elle désenchanta toutefois bien vite …

_- _Remus, tu devrais sortir avec ma sœur ! Elle est trop gentille, géniale, intelligente … c'est la meilleure ! dit James

Amélia regarda James, bouche-bée. Sirius éclata de rire et s'assied sur le lit de James, tordu de rire. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à faire pression sur eux. Amélia regardait toujours James, un air d'avertissement sur le visage. Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler les confidences qu'elle lui avait faite ! Elle risqua un bref regard vers Remus. Celui-ci avait la tête légèrement de côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres et il regardait James avec amusement. Il tourna le regard et il croisa le regard d'Amélia. Il lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas aux allégations de James.

_- _C'est trop merveilleux ! dit James, toujours en extase. Alors, Remus ? Tu ne répond pas ?

Sirius était toujours hilare sur le lit et il tapa dans le dos de Remus.

_- _Allons vieux … déclare toi ! dit-il en riant

_- _Oui ! dit James

_- _Je … vraiment ! dit Amélia en les regardant tout deux.

Elle tira sur sa main, afin de se libérer. Elle réussit facilement, James étant trop occupé à convaincre Remus de sortir avec sa sœur. Elle tourna les talons et sortie du dortoir au pas de course. Comment James pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Ça lui apprendra à aider son frère ! Elle sortie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et s'en alla rapidement dans une toute autre partie du château. Remus, la regarda s'enfuir et soupira. Il se leva et mit les mains dans ses poches.

_- _Les gars … ce n'est pas trop gentil. Vous l'avez gêné et moi aussi, de surcroît, dit-il

_- _Tu est gêné ? C'est signe, que tu l'aimes, Remus ! dit Sirius

_- _Là n'est pas la question … soupire Remus. Je ne peux pas être avec une fille, que ce soit Amélia ou une autre.

_- _Remus … voyons ! dit Sirius

Remus regarda le plafond en soupirant. Bien que ses amis le soutienne, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre. Il était dangereux et pas vraiment un bon parti. Il risquait de ne jamais trouver de travail et était condamné à la pauvreté. De plus, la femme qui partagerai sa vie, devrait sacrifier ses espoirs de maternité. Il refusait de transmettre la lycanthropie à un enfant innocent. Il savait trop ce que cela impliquait comme conséquences. Non, il devrait faire route seul. Peu importe qu'il aime une fille ou non … il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'impliquer.

_- _Je ne peux pas, dit tristement Remus. Cela implique trop de conséquences pouvant être graves. Ne perdez pas votre temps à vouloir me caser.

La tristesse dans son ton coupa court à l'hiralité de Sirius. Il regarda Remus d'un air attristé, puis regarda James et Peter. Eux aussi semblaient débinés et ne savaient pas quoi dire. James se passa la main dans les cheveux, la joie qu'il avait ressentie ayant temporairement quitté son cœur.

_- _Tu peux toujours lui demander de t'accompagner en amis, risqua James. Ça n'implique rien, Remus. Personne ne devrait aller à un bal non accompagné.

_- _James à raison … dit Sirius. Ensuite, nous trouverons une fille pour Peter

_- _Ho … Je … Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Peter

_- _Bien sûr que oui ! dit James

Peter se tut et regarda le sol complètement mal à l'aise. Lui, accompagner une fille ? Remus soupira et tourna la tête vers ses amis. C'était vrai, que cela n'impliquait rien d'aller au bal avec Amélia. Ce n'était tout de même pas une demande en mariage ! Toutefois, il avait peur … peur de succomber à des sentiments qu'il tenait à fuir. Sirius et James le regardèrent avec insistance. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix !

_- _D'accord … soupire t-il avant de sortir du dortoir

Il sortie de la Salle Commune et tenta de trouver Amélia. Il se rendit immédiatement à la bibliothèque, mais ne l'a vit pas. Il tourna les talons et arpentas les couloirs du château. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit, mit à part sa Salle Commune. Il arriva dans un couloir, regarda aux alentours, puis appuya sur le bras d'une statue représentant une sorcière à un seul bras. Un porte camouflée s'ouvrit et Remus y entra. Il se retrouva dans un passage sombre et marcha plusieurs minutes. Il arriva devant une porte immense, en bois sculpté, et l'ouvrit. Amélia était là, assise devant la cheminée. Remus entra dans la Salle des Maraudeurs et referma la porte derrière lui. Amélia l'entendit entrer. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux et continua de regarder les flammes. Remus s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta derrière elle. Il la regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté et mettant les mains dans ses poches. Amélia tourna légèrement la tête et eut un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes.

_- _Bonjour Remus, dit-elle

Il soupira et s'assied à ses côtés. Il regarda lui aussi le feu et garda le silence de longs instants. Il réfléchissait. Toute cette situation était si stupide ! Pourquoi ses amis insistaient-ils autant pour qu'il sorte avec Amélia ? Il tourna la tête, afin de la regarder.

_- _J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au bal, dit-il. En amis, bien sûr …

_- _Tu me le demande seulement parce que Sirius et James sont harcelants, dit Amélia. Alors, ça ne vaut pas la peine, Remus.

Il baisa les yeux et regarda le sol. Il prit une vieille plume qu'ils avaient laissé là, et la tourna entre ses doigts. D'une voix douce, il dit :

_- _J'ai envie que tu m'accompagnes

Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la vérité, il reposa la plume et regarda les flammes. Amélia sentie son cœur s'arrêter au son de la douce voix de Remus. Elle rougit un peu en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_- _D'accord, dit-elle timidement

Remus la regarda en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit le baisé sur la joue qu'elle lui avait donné jadis.

_- _Merci, dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Amélia rougit un peu plus et le regarda sortir. Ensuite, elle mit la main sur sa joue et regarda rêveusement les flammes.

Le soir du bal arriva enfin. James était dans un état d'énervement total. Il était très nerveux et ne tenait plus en place. Il se prépara dans le dortoir, revêtant un costume de soirée, avant de se battre avec ses cheveux. Il tenta de se calmer, respirant profondément, puis descendit dans la salle de repos en compagnie de ses amis. Lily s'y trouvais déjà avec Virginie Patil et Rose McPherson, qui accompagnait Peter et Sirius. Lily leva les yeux et regarda James. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe verte, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux turquoises. James en eu le souffle coupé. Il la regardait, figé sur place. Lily lui sourit et se leva. Sirius s'approcha de Rose et la prit par la taille, pendant que Peter semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire avec Virginie.

_- _Alors, on y va ? dit Sirius

James approuva légèrement de la tête, sans quitter Lily des yeux, et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Après avoir avalé sa salive, il lui sourit et murmura :

_- _Tu est magnifique

_- _Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant très légèrement

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune et virent Amélia qui les attendaient. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue et avait quitté ses tresses enfantines, laissant ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Remus la regarda et lui sourit. Il devait admette qu'Amélia était très jolie, en particulier ce soir.

_- _Où sont passés tes tresses ? lui demande t-il avec un ton amusé

_- _Je les ai laissé dans ma Salle Commune, répondit-elle, ce qui fit sourire Remus

Finalement, ils partirent tous vers la Grande Salle, James offrant son bras à Lily et Sirius tenant Rose par la taille. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et profitèrent d'un excellent repas. James tentait de paraître le plus modeste possible et faisait preuve d'une prévenance attendrissante envers Lily. Plus la soirée passait, plus Lily trouvais James intéressant. Il était drôle et attentionné, beaucoup moins fier en privé qu'en public. Elle se rendit compte, que le jeune homme semblait se donner une plus grande importance devant les gens, peut-être par manque de confiance, mais quand fait il était sensible et gentil. Lorsque la danse débuta, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à aller danser avec lui. James posa les mais sa taille et la regarda dans les yeux. Lily lui sourit et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il était au paradis, il en était certain. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Remus et Amélia, toujours assis à la table, les regarder un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dit, que le moment était venu. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. James se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

_- _Je t'aime …

Lily tourna la tête et le regarda. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un tendre baisé remplit de promesses.


	9. Les anges des cieux

Chapitre 8 : Les anges des Cieux

Nous étions la veille de Noël 1978. À l'extérieur, la neige tombait doucement, nimbant l'ambiance d'une atmosphère magique. Le feu brûlait dans les cheminées et les décorations ornaient les maisons. De retour chez elle pour les vacances, Amélia aidait sa mère à garnir la table de mets délicieux. Une somptueuse odeur voguait dans toute la demeure, ce qui attira les deux hommes Potter dans la cuisine.

_- _Hum … dit monsieur Potter en trempant un doigt dans la garniture du gâteau

_- _Ne touche pas ! dit Madame Potter en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main

Monsieur Potter prit un air contrit et sourit à sa femme. Après avoir haussé les épaules, il jeta un air intrigué vers son fils, qui regardait par la fenêtre. James était très nerveux ce soir. Lily allait venir pour le réveillon et cela le plongeait dans une angoisse folle. Il scruta la rue de long instant, puis alla vers la table. Il prit un petit gâteau et reçu immédiatement une tape sur la main, de la part de sa mère.

_- _Veut tu bien lâcher ça ! Vous allez ruiner votre repas, tout les deux … allez au salon ! Ouste !

James et son père prirent tout les deux un air piteux, ce qui fit éclater Amélia de rire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être drôles ! Ils sourirent et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux obéir. Ils se rendirent donc au salon et s'assirent auprès du sapin illuminé. Monsieur Potter voyait bien, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils. Celui-ci était rarement nerveux, et maintenant il ne cessait de bouger la jambe, assis sur son fauteuil. Manifestement, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

_- _Que ce passe t-il donc ? Nous avons déjà rencontré Lily, alors inutile d'être anxieux comme ça, James.

Le jeune homme regarda son père, et lui fit un petit sourire. Il jeta un bref regard vers la cuisine, d'où parvenait des bruits de plats et de rires, puis regarda son père à nouveau.

_- _Papa … lorsque tu as rencontré maman, savait tu déjà que c'était elle et elle seule ? demanda James

_- _Oui, je l'ai toujours sut. Je me souviens, dit-il en s'allumant une pipe, que trois jours après le début de notre relation, j'ai dit à mon ami : « Cette fille, je vais l'épouser »

James hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce que son père voulait dire par-là. Il jeta encore un bref regard vers la cuisine, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

_- _Alors, tu savais que tu voulais vivre ta vie entière avec elle ? Tu savais, que ce serait elle, la mère de tes enfants ? questionne à nouveau James

_- _Voyons … tu te prend pour ta sœur, ce soir ? demanda monsieur Potter, amusé

James sourit chaleureusement. C'était vrai, qu'il ressemblait à Amélia en ce moment. Il émit un petit rire et regarda vers la fenêtre. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi étais-ce si long ? Il soupira et observa les lumières du sapin, qui clignotaient au rythme de la musique. Il demeura silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Monsieur Potter regardait attentivement son fils. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce pouvait-il que James ai l'intention d'épouser Lily ? Ils n'avaient que 18 ans, pourtant … Ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça. Il retira sa pipe de sa bouche et la tourna entre ses doigts. Sans regarder James, les yeux sur la fumée qui se dégageait du tabac qui se consumait, il dit :

_- _Tu souhaites l'épouser, c'est ça ?

James tourna la tête vers son père, et rougit. Évidemment, ses questions renvoyaient à l'évidence même. Il toussota et regarda rapidement ailleurs.

_- _C'est que … oui, dit-il. Je … j'ai l'intention de lui demander ce soir

Monsieur Potter remit lentement sa pipe à sa bouche et hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, son fils en était rendu à ce point capital de sa vie. Il se sentie soudain très vieux. Il perçut les rires de sa fille dans la cuisine et sourit. Il devait se l'avouer. Ses enfants n'étaient plus des bébés. James qui allait se marier, et Amélia, âgée de 14 ans, qui devenait de plus en plus femme de jour en jour. Il soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils, afin de lui donner sa bénédiction.

_- _J'en suis très heureux, dit-il

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappait à la porte. Il se leva subitement et fixa la porte d'un air paniqué. Ça y était … elle était là. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne respirait plus, et reprit son souffle bruyamment. On frappa encore et il sortie enfin de sa catatonie. Lentement, il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Lily, magnifique comme toujours, lui fit un immense sourire. Elle avait les bras chargés de cadeaux et James les prit galamment. La jeune fille entra et retira son manteau, pendant que James allait déposer les cadeaux sous l'arbre.

_- _Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit Lily en souriant

_- _Bonjour Lily, dit monsieur Potter avant de l'embrasser sur les joues

Madame Potter et Amélia sortirent de la cuisine, alertées par la voix de Lily. Après quelques embrassades et salutation, ils passèrent à table. Fidèle à son habitude, Amélia placotait comme une pie et posait sans cesse des questions à James et Lily. Ils étaient devenus Aurors, et elle trouvait ça passionnant. Bien que personnellement elle souhaitait être professeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'abreuver à toutes les fontaines de connaissances. James, que la volubilité de sa sœur rendait encore plus nerveux, ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette, ce qui inquiéta sa mère.

_- _Chéri, voyons … c'est ton plat préféré. Tu ne te sent pas bien ? demande t-elle

_- _Non … c'est que je déguste, maman, dit-il en recommençant à manger

Monsieur Potter eut un petit sourire et pencha la tête vers son assiette. Il pouvait aisément imaginer comment son fils se sentait en ce moment. Il se souvenait encore de sa demande de mariage. Il n'en avait pas dormie pendant trois jours, imaginant les pires scénarios qui soit. Madame Potter observa son fils quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

Le repas ne pouvait durer éternellement et vint le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. James se sentait tellement nerveux, qu'il dut aller aux toilettes huit fois pendant l'ouverture, ce qui retarda le processus considérablement. Pendant qu'il était aux toilettes, pour la huitième fois en dix minutes, monsieur Potter donna un cadeau à sa fille.

_- _Tiens … c'est de la part de Remus Lupin, apparemment, dit-il

Monsieur Potter se posait des questions. Pourquoi l'ami de James offrait-il un cadeau à sa fille cette année ? Il l'a connaissait pourtant depuis trois ans et ne lui avait jamais fait parvenir de cadeaux auparavant. Ce passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Bien que le jeune Lupin soit très gentil et poli, monsieur Potter n'était pas certain qu'il désirait vraiment que sa fille en soit amoureuse. Ils avaient quand même quatre ans de différence …

Lorsqu'elle entendit que le cadeau provenait de Remus, Amélia se sentir rougir légèrement. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle prit la boite. Il lui avait envoyé un cadeau … il pensait donc encore à elle. Délicatement, elle le déballa et ouvrit la boite. Une magnifique chaîne en or, ornée d'une Pierre de Lune, s'y trouvait. Bouche-bée, elle prit la chaîne dans sa main et la regarda, émerveillée. Cela avait dut lui coûter très cher, et elle savait combien il manquait cruellement d'argent, personne ne voulant l'engager à cause de sa lycanthropie. Elle en fut donc doublement touchée. Elle ouvrit la chaînette et l'attacha autour de son cou. C'était le plus beau cadeau du monde ! Elle sourit et vit un bout de parchemin dans le fond de la boite. Elle le prit et le lut.

_Pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné au bal. Joyeux Noël, Pupuce …_

_Remus_

_Xx_

Elle se retint pour ne pas presser le papier sur son cœur et le rangea dans la boite qu'elle referma avec soin. Il l'avait encore appelé « Pupuce » et, de plus, il avait mit des baisés dans le bas de son message. Il n'en fut pas plus à Amélia pour passer le plus merveilleux des Noël de sa vie.

James sortie enfin de la salle de bain, et revint s'asseoir avec les autres. Il était un peu blême et honnêtement, ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il sourit brièvement à Amélia, lorsqu'elle lui montra le cadeau que lui avait offert Remus. Il était trop nerveux pour en être intrigué. Après avoir contrôlé sa respiration, il tendit la main et prit une petite boite, qu'il donna à Lily. La jeune fille sourit et l'ouvrit. Une somptueuse bague s'y trouvais, ornée de plusieurs diamants. Madame Potter poussa un petit cri, pendant qu'Amélia ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis. Monsieur Potter, lui, se contenta de sourire en se rallumant une pipe. Lily regarda la bague quelques instants, la main tremblant légèrement, puis elle regarda James.

_- _Veux tu m'épouser, Lily ? demande James d'une voix étrangement calme

_- _Oui … oui, James, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

James allait passer la bague au doigt de Lily, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Monsieur Potter alla ouvrir et se trouva devant Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci semblait passablement nerveuse et un sentiment d'urgence se dégageait d'elle.

_- _Que ce passe t-il, Minerva ? Un problème avec les Mangemorts ? demande monsieur Potter

_- _Effectivement … ils attaquent. Nous avons besoin de tout les membres de l'Ordre, dit-elle d'un ton pressant.

Immédiatement, monsieur Potter alla chercher sa baguette, pendant que sa femme se levait précipitamment afin d'aller chercher la sienne. James, Lily et Amélia étaient ébahis et se lançait des regards inquiets. Après avoir dit à James de s'occuper de sa sœur, ils partirent sur le lieu de la bataille. L'ambiance en fut légèrement perturbée. James glissa la bague dans le doigt de Lily, puis se leva. Plus personne n'avait envie d'ouvrir des cadeaux. Amélia se leva à son tour, la main posée sur sa chaîne, et se rendit à la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Lily demeura assise et fixait les flammes d'un air perdu.

De longues heures s'écoula sans que les parents Potter ne reviennent. Amélia s'était endormie devant la fenêtre et Lily dormait aussi, appuyée contre James. Celui-ci ne dormait pas, veillant sur les deux jeunes femmes. Alors qu'il s'assoupissait à son tour, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. James sursauta et se leva rapidement. Ce n'était pas normal … ses parents ne frapperaient pas avant d'entrer. Amélia et Lily, réveillée par les coups frappés, regardaient James avec inquiétude. Elles aussi savaient, que la situation était anormale. James les regarda, un air protecteur dans le regard, puis se rendit à la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec angoisse. Sur le seuil, le professeur Dumbledore le regardait tristement. Il entra dans la maison, regarda Amélia et Lily, puis soupira. Lentement, il sortie deux baguettes de sa poche et les tendit à James.

_- _Je suis désolé … dit-il

Amélia poussa un cri déchirant qui perça l'aube naissante tel un éclair dans la nuit.


	10. Je te choisit

Chapitre 9 : Je te choisit

Son regard se reflétait dans le miroir. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage et son teint, rosit par l'émotion, renvoyait une image de santé et de bonheur. Les cheveux remontés en cascades, des fleurs les décorant, Lily Evans était splendide. Elle se regardait, émue, vêtue de sa longue robe blanche. Essuyant une larme, elle prit son bouquet de Lys, clin d'œil à son prénom, et sortie de sa chambre à couchée. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, sa traîne courant sur le sol derrière elle. Du salon, lui parvenait la voix grasse de Vernon Dursdley, l'hippopotame avec qui sa sœur aînée s'était récemment mariée. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle du mariage de James et Lily, ils s'étaient empressés de se marier, afin de le faire avant eux. Il était hors de question, que ces deux « étranges » se marient avant eux, des gens normaux et sains d'esprits. Alors qu'elle terminait de descendre les marches, le rire haut perché de Pétunia résonna dans la maison. Apparemment, l'hippopotame venait encore de raconter une de ses histoires aussi ennuyantes que débiles. Lily soupira, lissa sa robe et se rendit au salon.

Pétunia tourna la tête et regarda sa sœur avec dégoût. Elle l'avait toujours détestée, plus par jalousie qu'autre chose. Lily était belle, gracieuse et populaire, alors que Pétunia était laide, sec et isolée. De plus, Lily avait un don spécial, don qu'aurait bien aimé avoir Pétunia, afin de bénéficier, elle aussi, de l'admiration de ses parents. Malheureusement, elle n'était qu'une Moldue, et cela lui faisait plus mal au cœur que n'importe quoi. Prenant un air pincée, elle dit :

_- _Tu as beaucoup trop de fleurs dans les cheveux … tu ressembles à un parterre, ma pauvre fille

Lily la foudroya du regard et avança rapidement vers elle. Elle se pencha vers sa sœur et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_- _Écoute moi bien, Pétunia, parce que je ne le redirai pas deux fois ! Il s'agit du plus beau jour de ma vie, et ne t'avise pas de le gâcher ! Sinon, je risque de te faire apparaître une queue de vache, ce qui t'irais parfaitement bien …

Pétunia émit un petit cri et mit la main sur son derrière, un air apeuré sur le visage. Elle regarda Vernon, avec détresse. Il bomba alors le torse et prit un air qu'il voulait sévère.

_- _Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma femme comme ça … espèce … espèce de folle !

_- _Toi, le porc, ferme là ! dit Lily en tendant sa baguette vers lui

Vernon se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, et jeta un bref regard à Pétunia, qui semblait terrorisée. Lily regarda à nouveau sa sœur et lui dit durement :

_- _Si tu oses refuser ton accord à mon union avec James, Pétunia Evans, je te jures, que je te fait apparaître une queue de vache devant tout le monde. Et, tu pourras partir avec ton porc de mari !

Pétunia ne dit pas un mot, la main toujours sur son derrière. Lily se redressa et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. L'heure du mariage approchait et ces deux idiots lui avaient mit les nerfs en boule. Aussitôt que sa sœur se fut éloignée, Pétunia retira la main de son postérieur et la posa sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Enfin … elle croyait qu'il l'était ! Enceinte d'un mois seulement, rien ne paraissait, mit à part dans leur tête.

Lily soupira, puis sortie du salon. C'était l'heure de se rendre au Palais des Congrès. Lily et Vernon se levèrent et la suivirent. C'était pour eux une véritable honte que d'entrer dans ce lieu de fous. Ils allaient être entourés de gens anormaux, de gens parfaitement monstrueux ! Mais, ils avaient trop peur de se voir attribuer une queue pour se rebeller. Ne pouvant transplaner à cause de ces deux Moldus, ils prirent la voiture et se rendirent au lieu de la cérémonie.

Rendu sur place, Pétunia et Vernon entrèrent dans le bâtiment en se serrant fortement la main, comme s'ils se rendaient à la potence. Ils s'installèrent très loin de toutes ces personnes débiles, les regardant avec dégoût et crainte. Ils virent même un homme avec un affreux œil qui bougeait dans tout les sens. Écœurant ! Lorsqu'ils le virent enlever son œil, afin de le faire tremper dans un petit verre d'eau, Pétunia retint un cri d'horreur, alors que Vernon semblait catatonique.

La musique nuptiale se fit alors entendre et tout le monde se leva. Lily, souriante et radieuse, entra dans la salle. Elle jeta un bref regard d'avertissement vers sa sœur et son hippopotame, puis regarda James qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée. James fut estomaqué par la beauté de Lily et souriait aux anges. Sirius, qui se trouvait aux côtés de James, émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

_- _Houlà … dit-il

_- _Tu peux le dire, dit James

Lily arriva bientôt auprès de James, et lui prit doucement la main. Alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle se souvint de ce qu'elle pensait de ce jeune homme, avant d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, se disant qu'elle allait épouser un être qui un jour l'avait profondément dégoûtée.

Amélia, qui se trouvait dans le premier banc, regarda Lily avec émotion. Qu'elle était jolie ! Et, qu'elle était heureuse pour James, qui avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Un peu plus loin, Remus regardait aussi ses amis avec émotion. Il détourna légèrement le regard et vu une magnifique jeune fille. Il l'observa quelques minutes, puis aperçut la chaîne en or à son cou. Il fut ébahit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Amélia. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, et la jeune fille s'était encore plus embellie avec les années. À 15 ans, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille de jadis. Il était incapable de détacher son regard d'elle, le souffle légèrement ralenti. Il fut alors sortie de sa rêverie, par la voix du responsable des mariages. Détachant difficilement son regard d'Amélia, il porta son attention sur les mariés.

_- _Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis, afin de célébrer l'union de James David Potter et de Lily Rose Evans. Comme le veut la tradition sorcière, le plus proche parent de la mariée doit donner son accord à cette union. Qui donne son consentement ?

Pétunia, comme piquée par une guêpe, se leva subitement et dit très rapidement.

_- _Je suis sa sœur et je … je consent ! dit-elle avant de se rasseoir aussi subitement, la main sur son derrière

Lily baissa la tête, camouflant un sourire amusée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir regarder James sans éclater de rire, elle releva les yeux et posa ses paumes dans les siennes.

Remus jeta un autre bref regard vers Amélia, qui semblait elle aussi chercher quelqu'un. Elle savait que Remus devait bien être là, à quelque part dans la salle. Elle le vit enfin et son cœur cessa de battre. Il était si beau … mais même d'ici des cicatrices étaient visibles sur son visage. Amélia eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser ses blessures unes à unes. Se sentant observé, Remus tourna le regard et regarda Amélia. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il senti une décharge électrique lui parcourir l'échine, ce qui le força à détourner à nouveau les yeux.

_- Non … non, Remus ! Tu ne dois pas … tu ne peux pas ! pense t-il_

Amélia fronça les sourcils, légèrement peinée. Pourquoi Remus semblait-il incapable de la regarder ? Il ne désirait donc pas la revoir ? Elle regarda son frère, si heureux, et sourit tristement.

_- _Lily Rose Evans, désirez-vous prendre pour époux, James David Potter ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_- _Oui, je le veux, dit fermement Lily

_- _James David Potter, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse, Lily Rose Evans ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_- _Oui, je le veux … dit James aussi fermement que Lily

Pétunia et Vernon se levèrent et quittèrent discrètement la salle. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire avec ces gens. Pétunia Evans ne revit plus jamais sa sœur vivante. Lily ne remarqua pas le départ de Pétunia, trop absorbée par les yeux de James. Ils se sourirent tendrement, de l'amour plein les yeux.

_- _Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée, dit le responsable.

Alors que James se penchait vers sa femme, afin de l'embrasser, Remus tourna le regard vers Amélia. Il la regarda, les yeux brumeux et murmura :

_- _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares …


	11. Harry

Chapitre 10 : Harry

Personne ne le savait encore, mais l'été 1980 allait marquer un point tournant dans le monde sorcier.

Une sourde terreur peuplait les chaumières. Effectivement, Lord Voldemort rencontrait de plus en plus d'adeptes, et devenait de plus en plus puissant chaque jour. Des meurtres avaient régulièrement lieu et les gens se terraient dans leur demeure. Plus personne n'ouvrait leur porte à des étrangers, et plusieurs familles lancèrent un sort d'invisibilité sur leur maison. L'enfer semblait être monté sur Terre.

Lily et les Maraudeurs avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix l'année de la mort des parents Potter, et ils en avaient maintenant pleins les bras. Les missions se succédaient, plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Toutefois, Lily ne pouvait plus apporter sa contribution à l'Ordre. Enceinte de 9 mois, presque arrivée à son terme, elle angoissait chaque fois que James partait en mission.

Un jour de Juillet 1980, Lily se trouvait chez elle, en compagnie d'Amélia. La jeune fille habitait effectivement chez son frère et sa belle-sœur, depuis la mort de ses parents. Amélia était assise par terre et écrivait une longue lettre à son amie Panax Taurine, lorsque Lily entra dans le salon.

_- _Amélia ? dit Lily dans un souffle

Amélia releva la tête vers Lily. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se leva rapidement. Lily était blême, en sueurs, et semblait manifestement souffrir. Elle tenait les mains crispées sur son ventre et respirait par petites bouffées. Amélia se rendit vers elle et l'a prit par le bras. Elle devait l'aider à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Compte tenue de la grossesse de Lily, elles ne pouvaient pas transplaner. N'ayant son permis de conduire que depuis deux semaines, Amélia était nerveuse, mais, elle devait faire quelque chose.

_- _C'est Harry ? questionne t-elle

_- _Non … c'est Gustave ! répondit Lily, qui tentait de plaisanter

Amélia sourit, puis aida Lily à se rendre à la voiture. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, contourna le véhicule en courant et se plaça derrière le volant. Lily, les mains sur le ventre, pinçait les lèvres en gémissant de douleur. Amélia boucla sa ceinture, tourna la clé du moteur et appuya vivement sur l'accélérateur. La voiture partie en trombe, les pneus criant sur la chaussée.

Lily leva les yeux et regarda Amélia. Elle avait les mains serrées fortement sur le volant et semblait vouloir défoncer le plancher avec la pédale d'accélération.

_- _Pupuce … il ne s'agit pas de nous tuer, dit Lily

_- _Mais, tu vas accoucher ! dit Amélia, une légère panique dans la voix. Tu vas accoucher, hein ? Tu n'accoucheras pas dans la voiture ? Hein ? Lily ? Lily ?

Aux prises avec une violente contraction, Lily ne répondit pas. Amélia, paniquée, la regarda brièvement.

_- _Lily ? questionne t-elle d'une petite voix

_- _Ça ira … murmure Lily

Amélia écrasa encore plus l'accélérateur, si cela était encore possible. En quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste. La jeune fille freina brusquement, faisant une nouvelle fois crier les pneus. Lily fut légèrement projetée en avant et elle allait sermonner Amélia, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Trop tard … Amélia était sortie de la voiture et la contournais à nouveau en courant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et grimaça de douleur. Amélia ouvrit brusquement la porte et agrippa Lily par le bras. La future mère n'eut guère le choix de suivre ! Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et se rendirent au comptoir d'informations.

_- _Ma belle-sœur va accoucher, madame ! dit Amélia

_- _Ha bon … dit la réceptionniste blasée. Premier étage …

Sans attendre plus d'informations, Amélia aida Lily à se rendre en obstétrique. Aussitôt arrivées, les infirmières et médicomages de garde se chargèrent d'installer Lily dans une chambre. Amélia, laissée à elle même, s'assied sur une chaise et tenta de se calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se leva et envoya un hibou à James, en mission pour l'Ordre, afin de l'aviser. James arriva à peine dix minutes plus tard. Échevelé et la mine angoissé, il entra dans le couloir. Amélia se leva aussitôt qu'elle le vit et alla vers lui. Il lui prit le bras et la regarda sérieusement.

_- _Où est Lily ?

_- _Chambre 128, dit Amélia

James embrassa sa sœur sur le front et alla rejoindre sa femme. Amélia n'eu guère le temps d'angoisser seule. Alors qu'elle fixait le sol, une voix enjôleuse se fit entendre.

_- _Bonjour lumière éclatante du ciel étoilé …

_- _Sirius … dit Amélia en levant les yeux vers lui. James t'a déjà dit, de ne pas me draguer, dit-elle en souriant

Sirius éclata de rire, de son rire si semblable à un aboiement de chien, puis s'assied à ses côtés.

_- _Et, j'ai déjà dit à James, que je te laissais à Remus ! dit Sirius

_- _Ha non … ne recommence pas ! dit Amélia en rougissant

Sirius éclata à nouveau de rire et la poussa légèrement. Il l'a considérait comme sa petite sœur et adorait la taquiner. Amélia sourit et regarda vers le bout du couloir. Sirius l'imita, mais pour une toute autre raison. Une jolie infirmière venait de passer … Il se leva, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres et alla la voir. Il revient deux minutes plus tard, un parchemin à la main. Il se rassied auprès d'Amélia.

_- _Voilà … une autre cliente satisfaite … dit-il en rangeant l'adresse de l'infirmière dans sa poche

_- _Sirius … franchement ! dit Amélia

_- _Quoi ? Tu est jalouse ? Tu sait bien, que tu est ma préférée, ma jolie Pupuce d'amour adorée. Tu est si jolie, que mon âme est en extase chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi … dit-il d'un ton bas et sensuel

_- _Sirius ! s'exclame Amélia en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir

Il pouffa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de se replacer les cheveux, ce qui le fit rire à nouveau. Amélia sourit, finalement amusée. Il lui déposa un gros baisé sonore sur la joue, puis regarda les jolies infirmières passer d'un air rêveur.

_- _Alors … notre filleul est né ? questionne t-il, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici

_- _Non … ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure que Lily est arrivée. Ça prend plusieurs heures, Sirius …

_- _Hum … oui, dit-il d'une voix détachée, occupé qu'il est à reluquer les infirmières

Amélia leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant. Ce qu'il pouvait être coureur de jupons ! Elle appuya la tête contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, écoutant les divers bruits de l'étage.

Six heures s'écoulèrent. Amélia les passa la plupart du temps seule, Sirius courant les infirmières, leur lançant des compliments élogieux d'un ton enjôleur. En six heures, il parvint à amasser 18 adresses différentes, dont certaines appartenaient à des femmes en plein accouchement ! Il revint, la mine réjouie et satisfaite. Il regarda Amélia, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_- _Quelle belle journée ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué

_- _Sirius … quand va tu te caser, à la fin ? Tu sait, que tu as l'air d'un macro ? dit Amélia

_- _Je me caserai lorsque je trouverai une fille aussi sublime que toi, ma poupée, répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres

_- _N'essais pas … tu n'auras pas mon adresse ! dit Amélia, comme s'il ne l'a connaissait pas

Sirius rit de bon cœur, puis allait se relever en remarquant une fille qu'il n'avait pas dragué, lorsque James sortie de la chambre. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et le regardèrent. Il semblait épuisé, mais un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Il alla vers eux et, doucement, il retira la couverture du petit paquet qu'il tenais dans ses bras. Un magnifique bébé aux cheveux ébouriffés dormait paisiblement. Amélia et Sirius sourirent en chœur et ils admirèrent leur filleul d'un tendre regard.

Harry Potter était né, tenant déjà la destinée de plusieurs personnes entre ses mains.


	12. Adieu

Chapitre 11 : Adieu

Il se tenait tapit dans un coin, recroquevillé et tremblant. D'un air apeuré, il regardait autour de lui, tentant de percevoir une forme dans le noir. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, d'éviter la trahison qu'il était sur le point de commettre, mais il était tétanisé par la peur. Peter n'avait jamais été un véritable Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait réparti dans cette maison. Une de ses rares erreurs de jugement, peut-être ? Toujours est-il, qu'il était d'une nature peureuse et profiteuse. Il s'était continuellement caché derrière Sirius, James et Remus, afin de camoufler sa terreur. Mais, cette fois, il n'avait personne derrière qui se cacher. Un frôlement le fit sursauter. Il scruta la noirceur et couina :

_- _Qui … qui est là ?

_- _Qui croit tu que ce soit, Pettegrow … lui répondit une voix sifflante

Il se blottie immédiatement contre le mur, reniflant l'air de son nez aiguisé. Puis, soudain, il le vit .. le Démon. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'honneur de voir le Maître. Rapidement, il s'agenouilla et rampa vers lui, lui embrassant presque les pieds. Voldemort le repoussa violament du pied et lui cracha :

_- _Personne ne me touche Pettegrow

Peter recula précipitamment contre le mur, gémissant et poussant des cris de souris. Il tremblait maintenant de tout son être, la terreur transpirant de chaque parcelles de son corps. Voldemort le fixait froidement, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Comme il adorait qu'on tremble devant lui !

_- _Dit moi ce que je veux savoir, siffle t-il

Apeuré, d'une voix tremblante, Queuvert commis l'impensable. Il brisa le lien des Maraudeurs et trahie les Potter, sans une once de remords.

Chez les Potter, rien ne laissait présager qu'un drame allait bientôt se jouer. Lily souriait en retirant le costume de son fils, qui venait de vivre sa première véritable quête de friandises. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi comblée. Ce matin même, elle avait appris qu'elle attendait un second enfant, ce qui avait transporté James de joie. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment espérer mieux de la vie.

Harry, 1 an et 3 mois, regardait sa mère avec admiration et lui tapota doucement la main. Toujours souriante, Lily lui chantait tendrement une berceuse, tout en lui enfilant son pyjama. Soudain, elle releva vivement la tête. La porte d'entrée venait d'ouvrir avec fracas. Elle prit rapidement Harry dans ses bras et se précipita dans le hall. En chemin, elle croisa Amélia, venue pour la fin de semaine.

_- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Amélia

_- _Je n'en sait rien ! répondit Lily se précipitant toujours vers le hall

Alors qu'elles entraient toutes deux dans le vestibule, une voix glaciale leur parvint.

_- _Potter … où est ce fils prodige ? dit Voldemort

James, la baguette pointée sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aperçut Amélia et Lily. Voldemort aussi les vit et il fit un pas vers elles. Il avait vu le petit monstre qui devait supposément le vaincre. Le Bandimon à éliminer.

_- _Allez vous en ! Fuyez ! hurla James

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, agrippa la main d'Amélia et tourna les talons. Elle courrait, serrant son enfant contre elle, afin de fuir la mort elle-même. Amélia était complètement paniquée. Voldemort ! Elle l'avait vu ! Il était ici ! Qu'allais t-il arriver à James ?

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes fuyaient, James menaçait Voldemort de sa baguette, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à sa famille. Jamais ! Voldemort regarda James avec mépris. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces pacotilles. Avec une certaine nonchalance, il leva sa baguette vers James.

_- _Experlia … dit James

_- _Avada Kedavra ! dit calmement Voldemort

Une lueur verte éclaira le vestibule, et James Potter tomba sur le sol, foudroyé.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie arrière de la maison, Amélia et Lily furent aveuglée par une lueur verdâtre. Amélia hurla le nom de James et tenta de revenir en arrière. Lily, complètement sous le choc, lui intima d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

Pour une raison obscure, dictée par la panique et le choc, elles ne songèrent pas à transplaner. Traquées, elles firent comme toutes les proies … elles tentèrent de se cacher. Amélia, comme zombifiée, obéit sans résistance et alla dans la chambre de son neveu. Sans plus attendre, Lily alla ouvrir la porte arrière et revint se cacher dans la chambre de son fils.

_- _Dans le placard ! Dans le placard, Amélia ! lui ordonne Lily

Elle avança vers le placard et ouvrit la porte, poussant sa belle-sœur de 17 ans à l'intérieur. Elle vint pour lui donner Harry, lorsque la poignée de la porte de la chambre vola en éclats. Lily referma vivement la porte du placard et s'enfuit vers le lit d'Harry, avec l'intention de sortir par la fenêtre. Elle serait son fils contre son cœur, priant pour qu'il ai la vie sauve. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le voir périr. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte ouvrir en claquant, elle le déposa dans son lit et se retourna. Voldemort entra dans la pièce et avança vers elle d'un pas lent.

_- _Evans … dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Jolie chambre, ajoute t-il

_- _Partez d'ici ! dit Lily

Voldemort ricana froidement et la regarda comme si elle était une débile profonde. Du placard, Amélia observait la scène entre les lattes, tentant de retenir sa respiration. Un frisson la parcourue, lorsqu'elle entendit le rire froid et dément de Voldemort. Afin de retenir un cri, la jeune fille enfonça son poing dans sa bouche et mordit de toutes ses forces. Lily se tenait toujours entre Voldemort et Harry, protégeant son enfant de son corps.

_- _Pousse toi, espèce d'idiote ! lui dit Voldemort en tendant sa baguette sur elle

_- _Non .. je vous en prie, pas ça ! dit Lily d'un ton suppliant. Pas lui ! Pas mon fils … tuez moi ! Tuez moi, mais laissez mon fils tranquille ! ajoute t-elle

_- _Espèce d'imbécile … c'est lui qui dois mourir, pas toi. Si tu t'enlèves de mon chemin, je te laisserai la vie. Ne fait pas la même erreur que Potter et pousse toi de là ! dit Voldemort

_- _NON ! hurle Lily

Voldemort en avait assez. Cette gourde n'allait pas se mettre en travers de sa route. D'un ton traînant et remplit de haine froide et vicieuse, il dit :

_- _Tant pis pour toi, Evans … Avada Kedavra

_- _HAAARRRRYYY ! hurle Lily avant de tomber sans vie sur le sol

La même lueur verte éclaira l'intérieur du placard, et Amélia se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle se balançait lentement, gémissant doucement. Voldemort avait dévasté sa famille, et il ne s'arrêterais certainement pas là. Fermant les yeux, Amélia Potter attendit la mort.

Voldemort regarda quelques instants le corps de Lily sur le sol. Un éclair de malice et de haine éclairait ses yeux durs comme pierre. On aurait dit, que toute vie et tout sentiment avait quitté son âme depuis longtemps. Il sourit diaboliquement et leva les yeux vers Harry. Il avança vers le lit, enjambant sans cérémonie le corps de sa mère. Voldemort fixa cet enfant de longues minutes, puis leva sa baguette vers Harry d'un air satisfait et sûr de lui.

_- _Avada Kedavra dit-il

L'éclair de lumière verte sortie de la baguette de Voldemort et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle toucha son front et retourna vers son propriétaire, comme un caillou ricochant sur l'eau. Voldemort vit le sort revenir à lui et ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Il reçu le sort mortel de plein fouet. Il poussa un horrible hurlement provenant tout droit des enfers et se volatilisa en fumée. Amélia releva la tête en entendant le hurlement et regarda par les lattes. Elle vit un nuage de buée noire d'où semblait provenir le cri. Le nuage se déplaça et sortie rapidement de la chambre, laissant un courant froid derrière lui. Amélia fixait le vide, se balançant toujours sur elle-même. Elle entendait les pleurs d'Harry, mais semblait incapable de bouger. Finalement, elle se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte du placard. Le jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa belle-sœur et son visage se crispa.

_- _Lily … dit-elle

Amélia contourna le corps de Lily et se rendit jusqu'au lit. Elle prit son filleul dans ses bras, et le serra contre son cœur. Machinalement, comme une automate, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans le placard. Elle referma la porte et s'assied, pressant Harry contre elle.

Les voisins, qui avaient aperçut des lueurs vertes provenir de chez les Potter, avisèrent le Ministère de la Magie. L'Ordre du Phénix fut, évidemment, mit au courant et tout les membres se précipitèrent chez James et Lily. Dumbledore avait la mine sombre. Il regarda le cadavre de James Potter et soupira. Il se dit, que c'était une chance que Remus soit en mission pour l'Ordre. Il n'aurait pas aimé que le jeune homme voit le corps inerte de son meilleur ami. Il releva la tête, lorsque Dearborn vint vers lui.

_- _Le corps de Lily Potter se trouve dans la chambre d'Harry, dit-il. Aucune trace du bébé et d'Amélia Potter

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire devant ce malheur. Il avança et se rendit à la chambre. Lentement, il s'approcha de Lily et la regarda. Il avait lui même lancé un sort de protection sanguin entre Harry et sa mère, et il savait que l'enfant n'était pas mort. Mais, ce pouvait-il, que Voldemort l'ai enlevé ? Non, c'était stupide … Voldemort avait pour seul but de tuer le petit Harry.

_- _Professeur Dumbledore … dit Minerva McGonagall

Il tourna la tête et la regarda. Minerva se tenait devant le placard et tenait la porte ouverte. Il alla vers elle et regarda sur le sol. Assise par terre, Harry confortablement installé sur elle, Amélia Potter dormait, serrant son filleul endormi contre son cœur. Dumbledore jeta un bref regard vers Minerva, puis se pencha.

_- _Miss Potter, dit-il doucement

Amélia ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et poussa un cri perçant. Non, il n'aurait pas Harry ! Le bébé, réveillé en sursaut, se remit à pleurer fortement. Amélia se débâtie quelques instants et se leva précipitamment, se collant au mur et les regardant d'un air dément. Dumbledore se redressa et la regarda calmement, pendant que le professeur McGonagall posait la main sur sa poitrine, en adoptant un air profondément attristé.

_- _Miss Potter … tout va bien. Donnez moi Harry, dit Dumbledore

_- _NON ! hurle Amélia en tremblant. Vous êtes Voldemort ! Vous … vous êtes déguisé ! dit-elle

Minerva s'avança vers Amélia, posa la main sur son épaule et tenta de prendre Harry. Amélia serra son neveu aussi fortement qu'elle le put, pleurant et disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher … qu'elle s'occuperais d'Harry. Minerva parvint à prendre Harry et le donna à Dumbledore.

_- _Harry ! dit Amélia. Non … Harry ! Professeur McGonagall … laissez-moi Harry ! Il est le seul qu'il me reste … le seul de ma famille. Il est ma famille … James … dit Amélia en sanglotant.

Sans un mot, Minerva McGonagall serra son élève contre elle. Elle s'assied au fond du placard et elle berça la jeune fille, pendant qu'on lui retirais le dernier membre de sa famille.

_- _James est partie … dit Amélia

Et cette fois, personne ne put lui dire qu'il reviendrais …


	13. Exil

Chapitre 12 : Exil

Un train filait dans la nuit, perçant le décor exotique de l'Australie. Ce n'était pas un train ordinaire, non … c'était le Ansell, le train de l'école de sorcellerie Ansell. Habituellement, le train ne sortait pas de gare au mois de janvier, mais ce n'était pas une circonstance habituelle. Cette fois, la douleur était à son bord.

Amélia fixait la noirceur de la nuit d'un air attristé. Après l'enterrement de James et Lily, l'Ordre avait décidé de cacher la jeune fille, afin de la protéger contre les représailles des Mangemorts. Après tout, elle était un témoin de ce qui s'était passé, et les disciples de Voldemort aurait bien aimé mettre le grappin sur elle. Pendant deux mois, les membres de l'Ordre discutèrent et convinrent que le meilleur endroit se trouvais en Australie, où la concentration de Mangemorts était moindre.

En ce 1er janvier 1982, Amélia Potter débuta son exil. Elle soupira et regarda tristement le compartiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui c'était passé. Il lui semblait, que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille retint un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Sirius … Sirius avait trahis James et Lily. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde disait. Mais, Amélia ne voulait pas le croire … elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible ! Au fond de son cœur, elle savait que Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était le gardien du secret de James. Qui d'autre aurait put informer Voldemort de l'emplacement de la demeure des Potter, sinon leur gardien du secret ?

Étouffant ses larmes, Amélia ouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur. Bien qu'elle ne vit rien, à cause de la noirceur, elle pouvait deviner diverses formes derrière la fenêtre. Doucement, elle posa la main sur la vitre et le froid ne tarda pas à s'incruster en elle. Ansell … elle se rendait à Ansell. L'école de Sorcellerie d'Australie serait son dernier rempart. Mais, Amélia n'avait plus envie d'étudier. Que lui servait son intelligence et ses connaissances, si elle n'avait plus son frère ? Tout cela était inutile … que de la poudre aux yeux. Lorsque le train ralenti, elle retira sa main gelée de la fenêtre, et fixa le vide. Elle devait sortir et faire face à la vie … seule.

Elle se leva donc, prit ses maigres bagages et sortie du compartiment. Elle traversa le couloir désert et descendit du train. Un petit homme aigrelet l'attendait.

_- _Vous êtes Amélia Potter, dit-il

_- _Oui, murmure t-elle

_- _Je suis Rohr, le garde chasse d'Ansell

Amélia lui fit un bref sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire, qu'il soit Rohr, le garde chasse ? Le petit homme regarda la jeune fille d'un air triste. Comme tout le monde de la communauté sorcière, il était au courant pour la mort des Potter. Et, surtout, pour l'histoire du Survivant. Il l'observait donc attentivement, comme si elle était une quelconque bête de foire pouvant répondre à ses nombreuses interrogations. Amélia le regarda d'un air impassible. Ce Rohr lui était complètement indifférent.

_- _Suivez moi, dit-il après de longues minutes

Sans un mot, Amélia le suivit et grimpa dans une carriole semblable à celles de Poudlard. Tristement, elle regarda les arbres assombrit par la nuit, sans même regarder les lumières du château d'Ansell se détacher contre les cieux. Pour elle, aucune splendeur ne peuplait ce monde. Lorsque la carriole s'arrêta, Rohr lui ouvrit la porte et elle descendit. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la Salle des Professeurs, où le Directeur Salmon Schreiber l'attendait. Schreiber était un homme presque aussi vieux qu'Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup plus massif, sans barbe et les cheveux courts, il avait une allure avenante et jovial de bon vivant. Il se retourna à l'arrivée de sa nouvelle élève et la regarda avec attention. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et alla vers elle.

_- _Bienvenue, miss Potter. Malgré les circonstances malheureuses qui nous affligent tous, je suis heureux de vous comptez parmi mes élèves, dit-il

_- _Merci, murmure Amélia

Le Directeur Schreiber regarda brièvement Rohr et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. Le garde chasse s'exécuta, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la jeune fille. Le vieil homme s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et invita Amélia à faire de même. Elle soupira, fatiguée de son long voyage, mais elle obéit. Elle regardait le sol, sans un regard ni un mot pour le Directeur Schreiber, dont elle se foutais presque autant que du garde chasse. Souriant légèrement, le Directeur prit la parole d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

_- _Miss Potter, je sait que c'est difficile …

_- _Non, vous ne le savez pas ! lui rétorque Amélia en relevant vivement la tête. Vous n'en savez rien ! Savez vous ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents subitement, puis de perdre son frère et sa belle-sœur deux ans après ? Savez vous ce que c'est que de se faire retirer des bras la seule famille qu'il vous reste ? Savez vous ce que c'est, que de ne plus jamais voir l'homme que l'on aime ? Savez vous ce que c'est que d'être obligé de partir en exil ? Savez vous ce que c'est, que de tout perdre ? Non, ça me surprendrait beaucoup, monsieur !

Le Directeur la regarda aimablement, puis dit doucement.

_- _Non, je ne sait pas ce que c'est, miss Potter. Mais, je peux parfaitement imaginer ce que cela fait …

Amélia le jaugea, puis détourna le regard. Il pouvait bien parler, le vieux rabougri ! Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de fixer le vide à nouveau. Schreiber était un homme très sensible et il pouvait ressentir la douleur de la jeune fille jusque dans sa chair. Le Directeur Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui spécifiant qu'Amélia Potter était une jeune fille très intelligente. Il n'en doutait point, mais il avait peur qu'elle refuse toute forme d'apprentissage maintenant qu'elle avait tout perdu.

_- _Vous êtes ici chez vous, miss Potter. L'accès à cette salle vous sera continuellement ouverte. Sâchez, que si cela vous prend deux ans à terminer votre dernière année, il en sera ainsi. Albus Dumbledore vous considère comme sa plus brillante élève, et nous serions tout deux malheureux, si vous ne terminiez pas votre formation, dit-il

_- _Mouias … répondit Amélia

Le Directeur n'en rajouta pas plus. Il voyait bien, qu'elle souffrait trop pour ouvrir son cœur et ses oreilles à ses paroles de réconfort. Il soupira et se leva. Il marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à une étagère. C'était toujours comme ça, lorsqu'il demeurait assis trop longtemps. Ses vieilles jambes ne voulaient plus suivre le rythme de son esprit resté jeune. Il prit un chapeau, et revint vers Amélia. Avec précaution, il lui mit sur la tête. Amélia se retint vivement, afin de ne pas le retirer et le lancer au bout de ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus apprendre … elle ne voulait plus rien.

_Un esprit de vengeance plane en toi, ma toute belle. Mais, tu sait … ça ne sert à rien de se venger, c'est Chapounet qui te le dit. La vengeance réduit le cœur à néant et le tien est pur et doux. Ne l'emprisonne pas derrière la haine. Les gens qui nous quittent ne nous laisse jamais … ils sont toujours auprès de nous, et tu as pleins de gens qui t'aime dans ton cœur. Ne les déçois pas. Tu ne veux plus apprendre ? Mais, la vie est apprentissage … Tu renies ton intelligence ? Mais, c'est elle qui te donne vie … Tu apprendras … oui, tu apprendras. Et, tu transmettra ton savoir, Chapounet le sait bien. EVERZWIJN!_

Amélia écouta la litanie de Chapounet les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait, qu'il avait raison, mais refusait de le voir. Lorsqu'il s'écria « Everzwijn », Amélia fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça « Everzwijn » ? Un sorte de potion déconstipante ? Elle regarda le Directeur Schreiber, alors qu'il retirait le chapeau en souriant. Il savait que ce cher Chapounet trouverait les mots justes.

_- _Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Everzwijn ? questionne t-elle en massacrant la prononciation du mot

Schreiber sourit en constatant que la jeune fille n'avais put s'empêcher de poser la question. Malgré ce qu'elle croyait penser, elle possédait toujours la soif d'apprendre. Il alla ranger le chapeau et revint s'asseoir.

_- _Everzwijn veut dire Sanglier. Vous avez été répartie chez les Everzwijn, qui est l'équivalent de la maison Serdaigle, dit-il en souriant. Les sangliers sont intelligents et sans ennemis … termine t-il

_- _Si je n'avais pas d'ennemis, monsieur le Directeur, je serais chez moi, dit Amélia

_- _En effet … mais les Everzwijn se défont toujours de leur ennemis avec intelligence et vivacité d'esprit, dit le Directeur en se levant.

Amélia regarda son nouveau Directeur et lui fit un bref sourire. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, s'il désirait croire à ces âneries. Schreiber lui sourit, puis lui dit :

_- _Il est maintenant temps de rejoindre votre Salle Commune et d'aller vous reposer, miss Potter …

Amélia ne se fit pas prier. Elle était épuisée tant moralement que physiquement. Elle suivit le Directeur, prit note du mot de passe et alla dormir.

Au fil des mois, il devint évident que Chapounet avait eu raison. Amélia reprit goût à la connaissance et malgré la peine qu'elle ressentais, elle sut faire honneur à son intelligence. Elle termina sa septième année de formation en juillet 1983, puis quitta définitivement le château Ansell, afin de vivre sa vie d'exil.

Dès la fin de son année d'études, Amélia décida de prendre un temps de repos. La mort de ses parents, combinée à celles de James et Lily, lui pesaient encore énormément. Enrôlée dans l'engrenage de ses études, elle n'avait put vivre amplement ses deuils. Âgée de 19 ans, la jeune femme trouva donc un emploi dans une ménagerie magique. Elle y travailla pendant deux ans, amassant des Gallions, afin de s'offrir un petit appartement.

Un jour de juin 1985, alors qu'elle se trouvais chez elle, Amélia se surpris à relire ses volumes de classe. Elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre là où elle avait laissé. Elle s'inscrivit donc à l'Institut Supérieur des Maîtres, afin de devenir enseignante. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'en tant que professeur, on apprenait toujours, étant obligé de se tenir à jour dans les diverses matières. La carrière d'enseignante était, de ce fait, parfaite pour elle. Amélia se lança corps et âme dans sa formation de professeur, tout en travaillant à temps partiel à la ménagerie.

Toutefois, bien qu'elle fut fort occupée, pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle pense à Remus. Il lui manquais terriblement, plus intensément à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Lors des nuits de Pleine Lune, elle veillait toujours, regardant l'astre lunaire avec tristesse et nostalgie. Comme elle aurait aimé être auprès de lui, et le serrer dans ses bras. Comme elle aurait aimé se réveiller chaque jour à ses côtés et veiller sur son sommeil tourmenté. Son âme s'envolait alors, voyageant dans la nuit, et parvenais à la Cabane Hurlante afin de couvrir l'homme qu'elle aimait de tendresse.

Les années passèrent, et Amélia devint finalement enseignante en juillet 1989 à l'âge de 25 ans. Elle trouva un emploi comme professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à Ansell, poste qu'elle occupa jusqu'en juin 1995.

Telle fut la vie d'exilée d'Amélia Jane Potter.


	14. Missives secrètes

**Chapitre 13 : Missives secrètes **

_**Je n'ai plus de mots, plus de vie sans toi. Pas une seule seconde ne passe sans que je songe à la douceur de tes yeux. Si tu savais combien je t'aime ! Si tu savais, ton âme s'envolerait au plus haut des cieux, et ta souffrance serait chose du passé. Comme j'aimerais être auprès de toi, afin de couvrir ton corps de mille et une tendresse. Tu est mon seul espoir et mon seul rêve. **_

_**Lorsque la nuit tombe, je regarde la lune dans le firmament et je pense à toi. Je pense toujours à toi … Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de tout quitter, de tout abandonner, afin de voler vers toi, mon amour. Je volerai des heures entières, défiant les tempêtes et le vent, juste pour être avec toi. Puis, j'arriverai … j'arriverai devant cette maudite cabane, symbole de la malédiction qui plane sur toi, comme un vautour au dessus d'une proie. Je poserai mon balai contre le mur et je marcherai. Je marcherai jusqu'à toi, mon étoile. Je me faufilerai dans le passage secret, ce passage où tu m'as jadis prit la main pour la première fois. J'avancerai jusqu'à l'entrée de ton antre, et je monterai vers toi. Puis, je te verrai … là devant moi, envahie par la tourmente de ta lycanthropie. Je n'aurai pas peur, non … puisque mon cœur ne bat et ne battra jamais que pour toi. Je te regarderai dans les yeux et j'avancerai vers toi. Je te prendrai alors dans mes bras et je te serrerai contre mon cœur, afin d'être tienne à jamais.**_

_**Remus … mon amour, mon étoile, ma lumière et ma vie. Remus … ce prénom que je répète inlassablement dans la froideur de mes nuits. Tu est mon premier amour, le premier que j'ai aimé, et le dernier que j'aimerai. **_

_**Ma vie à perdue son sens, le jour où j'ai dut partir. Ce jour maudit, où la vie de tant de personne à changée. Le destin est parfois si cruel, mais je promet qu'il sera tendre pour nous, mon amour. Je te promet de t'aimer toujours, quoi qu'il advienne et peu importe les distances qui nous sépares. Tu est mon sang, mon âme et ma destinée. **_

_**Je donnerais ma vie, seulement pour te voir une autre fois … ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde. Je t'aime, Remus … je t'aime mon amour. Jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, car le faire détruirais mon âme. **_

_**Amélia**_

_**Xxx**_

_**J'ai passé ma vie à le nier. J'ai passé ma vie à le fuir. Aveugle et sourd à ses appels, je m'enfermais moi-même dans ma propre prison. Je croyais avoir réussit à le contenir, avoir réussit à le faire taire. Mais, je me trompais…**_

_**Mon cœur s'est échappé. Il s'est évadé du carcan dans lequel je le maintenais. Il a fuit comme un voleur dans la nuit, afin de se réfugier près du tien. J'ai tenté de le rattraper, de le faire revenir. J'y ai mit toute mon âme … mais peine perdue. Même mon âme m'a fait faux bond. Je ne pouvais plus nier, plus fuir …**_

_**J'ai retrouvé la vue et j'ai entendu. J'ai entendu ce cœur battre, mon cœur… **_

_**Ce jour là, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. Tu était si belle ! Si belle et éblouissante, que j'en fut aveuglé. Je suis né à la vie à partir du moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu m'as mit au monde …**_

_**Soudain, la tristesse m'envahit. Je ne peux pas … je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis ce que je suis. Un homme pauvre, rejeté et dangereux. Ai-je le droit de te faire vivre dans la vie de misère qui est la mienne ? Ai-je le droit de mettre ton existence en jeu de cette façon égoïste ? Ai-je le droit de risquer de m'en prendre à toi et de te transmettre la malédiction qui m'afflige ? Ai-je le droit de t'interdire les joies de la maternité, sous prétexte que l'enfant qui grandirait en toi serait maudit ?**_

_**Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ?**_

_**Oui, il m'est permit de t'aimer … mais il m'est interdit de le dévoiler. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Amélia. Ma vie, c'est toi … ma vie brille dans tes yeux, tes yeux si beaux et tendres. **_

_**Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, et lorsque la bête monte en moi, je m'accroche aux souvenirs de ton sourire. Toi seule me permet de continuer à survivre … tu me raccroches à la vie, par un seul rêve. Celui de te revoir et de t'aimer à jamais.**_

_**Je t'aime … je t'aime tellement … mais, tu ne le saura jamais.**_

_**Remus**_

_**Xxx**_

**Et, les flammes emportèrent ces lettres brûlantes d'amour et de passion. Elles partirent en fumée, sans jamais avoir eu la chance d'être envoyées.**


	15. Retour aux sources

Chapitre 14 : Retour aux sources

Nous étions en Juillet 1995. Amélia Potter se prélassait au soleil, étendue sur sa petite terrasse. Elle allait s'endormir, lorsqu'une ombre plana sur elle, lui cachant la lumière du jour. Elle ouvrit les yeux, posant la main contre son front, afin de ne pas être aveuglée par le soleil et regarda autour d'elle. Sur la rampe de la terrasse, se tenait Razmot, le Grand Duc de James dont elle avait hérité à la mort de son frère.

_- _Razmot … tu me caches le soleil, lui dit-elle

Le hibou hulula, puis s'envola jusqu'à elle avant de se poser sur la serviette de plage. Il lui tendit la patte et attendit patiemment. Elle détacha le parchemin qui s'y trouvais et donna un gros calin à son hibou. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme savourant un moment de pure extase, puis émit un bref cri. Elle sourit et lui donna un croque-hibou, qu'il s'empressa de manger comme un goinfre.

Amélia retourna la lettre et se figea. Bien en évidence sur le devant de l'enveloppe, l'emblème de Poudlard luisait dans la lumière. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux. Poudlard… il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Avec lenteur, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit le parchemin qui s'y trouvais. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lut.

_Très chère Amélia,_

_Je tenais à vous informez de la situation actuelle. Après bien des aventures, j'ai convenu d'expliquer à Harry se qui s'était passée lors de cette nuit fatidique. Dorénavant, il est au courant pour le Sort de Protection Sanguine. Je lui ai aussi expliqué, évidemment, qu'il avait une tante de plus… avec tout ce que cela implique. Ce sera à vous, par contre, de lui raconter les évènements en détails._

_Oui, Amélia … à vous. Il est temps de rentrer. Après discussion avec le Directeur Schreiber, qui je dois dire en est très peiné, je vous offre de poursuivre votre carrière à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, matière dans laquelle vous excellez à ce qu'on m'a dit._

_Nous vous attendons, Amélia. Rendez-vous en Angleterre …_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Amélia poussa un gémissement, mit son visage entre ses mains, et éclata en larmes. Elle rentrait enfin chez elle, après quatorze ans d'exil.

Deux semaines plus tard, Amélia quittait l'Australie pour l'Angleterre. Diverses émotions bataillaient dans son cœur. Elle ressentait à la fois nostalgie et bonheur incommensurable. Elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir le Pré-Au-Lard … et Remus. Remus, qui lui avait tant manqué. Toutefois, Amélia avait peur. En fait, elle était terrorisée. Et, s'il était marié ? S'il avait fait sa vie avec une autre ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été ensembles et il ne lui avait jamais avoué quoi que ce soit. Il se pouvait donc fort bien, qu'il soit mari et père.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amélia fixait le vide devant elle, portant peu attention à son vol. Elle conduisait son balai machinalement, habituée aux mouvements du vent contre le bois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle survola Londres, qu'elle revint à elle. Doucement, elle descendit vers le sol et se posa devant le Chaudron Baveur. Levant la tête, elle regarda l'insigne de l'auberge, les larmes affluents à ses yeux. Elle était enfin revenue … Elle poussa la porte et entra.

Plusieurs sorcières et mages se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Ils discutaient bruyamment entre eux, des chopes de bierreaubeurre à portée de la main. Elle s'avança, sa valise et son balai à la main, et se rendit au comptoir. Elle sourit au serveur et lui dit :

_- _Bonjour … je suis Amélia Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend

_- _Ha oui … suivez-moi, lui dit le serveur

Elle le suivit avec empressement, tentant de ne pas le perdre de vue dans la foule. Ils montèrent à l'étage et arrivèrent devant une chambre. Le serveur frappa et ouvrit.

_- _Professeur Dumbledore ? dit-il. Amélia Potter est arrivée

_- _Bien … faites là entrer, mon cher Éloi, répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien

Le serveur la laissa passer et elle entra dans la chambre. Avec un immense sourire, elle déposa sa valise par terre et alla vers Dumbledore. Impulsivement, elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le savoir en vie. Dumbledore sourit et lui rendit son étreinte avec gêne, avant de l'invité à s'asseoir.

_- _Amélia … heureux de vous revoir, dit-il. J'espère, que votre vie en Australie à été douce et fructueuse

_- _Ce n'était pas si mal … dit Amélia. Toutefois, je suis plus qu'enjouée d'être de retour

_- _Je n'en doute pas … répondit Dumbledore en souriant

Se penchant légèrement vers elle, il l'a regarda attentivement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. D'un ton de confidence, il dit :

_- _J'imagine, que vous désirez revoir vos amis ? Et Harry, n'est ce pas ?

_- _Oui, dit Amélia dans un souffle

_- _Je dois d'abord vous avisez, que Sirius Black s'est échappé de prison, il y a deux ans …

Je le sait, dit-elle d'une voix située entre la tristesse et la colère.

L'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius avait fait le tour du monde. Les journaux sorciers Australiens en avait fait toute une histoire. S'évader d'Azkaban était impossible, mais pourtant Black avait réussit. Lorsqu'elle avait lu cette nouvelle, Amélia fut d'abord extrêmement heureuse. Elle était convaincue, tout au fond de son âme, que Sirius était innocent. Toutefois, au fil des articles qu'elle lisait, elle eu peur. Peur, que Sirius soit bien le traître dont on parlais … peur qu'il trouve Harry et s'en prenne à lui. Avec tristesse, elle regarda Dumbledore et attendit la suite.

_- _Évidemment … les journaux en Australie ont dut en faire tout un plat, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Toutefois, ce qu'aucun journaux n'a dévoilé, c'est que Sirius est innocent

_- _Innocent ? questionne la jeune femme en se redressant

_- _En effet … le véritable coupable est Peter Pettegrow

Amélia pinça très légèrement les lèvres. Elle n'était pas surprise de l'apprendre. Ce sale petit rat puant ! Il l'avait toujours dégoûté, avec ses grandes dents et ses oreilles décollées. Alors, c'était lui le responsable de la mort de son frère ? C'était lui le responsable de l'emprisonnement injustifiée de Sirius ?

_- _Il doit payer pour son crime, dit-elle. Et, je veux aider à sa capture … je vais tout faire pour qu'il croupisse en prison !

_- _Alors … je crois, que vous devriez venir avec moi, dit Dumbledore en se levant

Amélia se leva, reprit ses bagages et suivit Dumbledore. Ils sortirent de l'auberge surpeuplée et marchèrent de longs instants dans les rues de Londres. Amélia regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée par les changements que la ville avait subit en son absence.

Tout était si différent qu'en Australie ! Même l'air était différent. Exceptionnellement silencieuse, elle marchait aux côtés de Dumbledore, sans se questionner sur l'endroit où ils allaient. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance. Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un terrain vague, elle douta de son intégrité mentale. Pourquoi s'arrêter dans cet endroit désert ? Il se tenait devant un terrain vide, situé entre deux maisons et la regardait en souriant. Elle plissa les yeux, afin de voir le nom de la rue. Ils se trouvaient dans le Square Grimmauld, entre le 11 et le 13. De plus en plus perplexe, elle le regarda.

_- _Pourquoi s'arrête t-on ici ? Nous allons dans une de ces maisons ? Où sommes nous ? Je veux dire, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? dit-elle

Dumbledore sourit, heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changée. Au début, il avait eu peur … elle n'avait posé aucune question et était demeuré silencieuse. Ce n'était pas normal … Il avait donc attendu exprès avant de prononcer la formule, afin de voir sa réaction. Maintenant soulagé, il dit :

_- _Nous sommes devant le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rejoindre nos rangs

_- _L'Ordre du Phénix ? Vous voulez dire, le groupement dans lequel était James et Lily ? Celui qui combat les Mangemorts ? questionne t-elle

_- _Effectivement, répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers le terrain vague. Retenez bien cette formule, Amélia

Amélia regarda vers le terrain vague et hocha la tête. D'une voix ferme, Dumbledore dit :

_- _Le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 Square Grimmauld, Londres

Aussitôt, l'air devant eux bougea et, peu à peu, la façade d'une vieille maison délabrée apparue. Amélia ouvrit de grands yeux, puis jeta un bref regard vers Dumbledore. Elle le vit avancer vers la maison et le suivit. Rapidement, ils entrèrent et Dumbledore referma la porte derrière eux. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la maison disparue à nouveau aux yeux des mortels.

Une voix stridente se mit à hurler :

_- _Espèce de vieux fou ! Sort de ma maison, débile profond ! Et, toi, espèce de grande gueule attardée, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! SORTEZ !

Amélia sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit un tableau, représentant une vieille femme acariâtre. C'était cette femme, qui leur hurlait des insultes, s'époumonant jusqu'à en devenir rouge pivoine. Un bruit de pas précipités retentie dans les escaliers et une voix grave, remplit de colère s'éleva.

_- _Veut tu bien te la fermez, espèce de vieille tarée ! dit Sirius en refermant vivement le rideau, afin de cacher le tableau de sa mère

Amélia le reconnut aussitôt et posa la main sur sa bouche. Avec un sanglot dans la voix, les larmes aux yeux, elle dit :

_- _Sirius …

Sirius tourna rapidement la tête et la regarda. Il la fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il enregistrait son visage dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Amélia, elle avait à peine 17 ans. Maintenant, elle était devenue une ravissante femme de 31 ans. Il mit donc un certain temps à la reconnaître, mais lorsque ce fut fait, un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage.

_- _Pupuce ! dit-il. Pupuce, c'est bien toi ?

Cette fois, Amélia porta les deux mains à sa bouche et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se précipita sur Sirius et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Sirius l'enlaça et posa le menton contre son épaule, fermant les yeux et tentant de ne pas pleurer à son tour. Elle poussait de gros sanglots et pleurait amèrement sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. À travers ses larmes, elle tenta de parler, mais le résultat ne fut guère concluant.

_- _Si … Siri … Sirius … Je … je savais que … que tu … tu n'av … n'avais pas f … fait ça, dit-elle

_- _Chut … c'est finit maintenant, Pupuce. Nous sommes de retour tout les deux, dit Sirius. Ne pleure plus, Amélia

Amélia fit un petit signe de tête, et sécha ses larmes, toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Alerté par le son des pleurs, Remus sortie de la bibliothèque et se figea sur place. Il fixait la jeune femme qui se trouvais dans les bras de Sirius, et son cœur s'accéléra aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas y croire … elle était là. Amélia était là, devant lui. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il murmura le prénom tant murmuré au fil des années.

_- _Amélia …

Appuyée contre Sirius, Amélia ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, elle tourna le visage et regarda dans la direction du murmure. Tout aussi lentement, elle quitta les bras de Sirius, afin de s'avancer vers l'homme qui peuplait ses jours et ses nuits. Elle posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage, passant délicatement les doigts sur les cicatrices qui le parsemait. Puis, elle passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux teintés de quelques mèches blanches. Enfin, elle leva des yeux aimants vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_- _Remus … murmure t-elle avant de se blottir dans ses bras

Elle était enfin de retour chez elle.


	16. Je suis là

Chapitre 15 : Je suis là …

Septembre 1995 arriva enfin, et Amélia retourna à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Elle entra nerveusement dans la Grande Salle et s'assied avec ses collègues, remarquant à peine Rogue, qui la foudroyait du regard.

La jeune femme n'était pas la seule à faire un retour aux sources. Effectivement, Remus avait été à nouveau engagé comme professeur, ayant charge du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Cette situation rendait donc Severus encore plus fou de rage. Il avait tout fait pour que ce monstre lycanthrope quitte Poudlard, et le voilà de retour, en compagnie de sa laideronne de pie stupide ! Extrêmement renfrogné, Severus fixait donc le vide devant lui d'un air sombre.

Assise aux côtés de Remus, Amélia s'efforçait de rester calme. Bientôt, elle reverrai Harry. Il allait entrer par la porte de la Grande Salle, avec les autres élèves, afin d'attendre les premières années. Fermant les yeux, Amélia respira profondément, tout en pianotant des doigts sur la table. Elle sentie alors une douce chaleur sur sa main et elle ouvrit les yeux. Remus avait posé la main sur la sienne, et la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Remus retira la main de celle d'Amélia. Il ne devait pas être trop proche d'elle. Il n'en avait, malheureusement, pas le droit.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors, et les élèves entrèrent. Amélia parcouru les yeux sur les divers élèves, se demandant si elle allait reconnaître Harry parmi eux. Elle obtint sa réponse très rapidement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux récalcitrants s'avançait vers la table des Gryffondor, en compagnie d'un jeune homme roux et d'une jeune fille qui semblait très sûre d'elle. Après qu'ils se furent assis, tout les trois tournèrent la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Amélia en eu, évidemment, le souffle coupé. Il ressemblait tellement à James ! On aurait presque dit, que son fantôme la regardait. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille, le même nez, la même forme du visage, le même maintien … seuls ses yeux étaient différents. C'était manifestement les yeux de Lily. Sans le quitter un seul instant du regard, elle tendit la main vers Remus et l'a repris dans la sienne, la serrant convulsivement. Cette fois, Remus garda la main d'Amélia dans la sienne, prenant comme défaite qu'il devait la soutenir. Hermione remarqua aussitôt le manège qui se jouait et murmura à Harry :

_- _Regarde Harry … le professeur Lupin lui tient la main. Tu crois que … qu'ils … demande t-elle

_- _Je n'en sait rien, murmure Harry en ne quittant pas sa tante du regard

_- _Ce serait trop génial, que Lupin soit ton oncle ! murmure Ron

_- _Trop beau pour être vrai … dit Harry

Les élèves de première année entrèrent sur ces mots, et furent répartis à tour de rôle. Lorsqu'ils furent tous répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, afin de faire son discours de la rentrée.

_- _Une fois encore, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir de nouveau à Poudlard, pour une autre année. Ceux qui le connaisse ont déjà constaté, que le professeur R.J Lupin est de retour parmi nous. Cette fois, il enseignera l'Histoire de la Magie, en remplacement du professeur Binns, qui a décidé de partir vers un autre monde.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre le retour de leur professeur préféré. Enfin, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne serait plus ennuyant ! Remus lâcha la main d'Amélia, qu'il tenait toujours alors qu'elle semblait être remise de son choc initial, et se leva pour saluer les élèves. Puis, il se rassied en souriant.

_- _Le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal sera enseigné par quelqu'un qui nous provient directement de l'École de Sorcellerie Ansell d'Australie. Le professeur Amélia Potter …

Amélia se leva à son tour et sourit à ses élèves avant de se rasseoir. De petits murmures volèrent un moment dans la salle. Potter ! Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Devant son ignorance, les autres se mirent à manger, oubliant, pour le moment, de lui poser des questions.

Amélia n'eu pas l'opportunité de rencontrer Harry avant son premier cours, qui eu lieu trois jours après la rentrée. Elle descendit les escaliers menant à son bureau et marcha vers la porte de la classe. Le cours ne débutait que dans une demie-heure, mais elle entendait déjà des voix dans le passage. Souriant, elle se dit que les élèves de Poudlard avaient beaucoup plus d'assiduité, que ceux d'Ansell. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant Harry et ses amis. Amélia les regarda quelques instants, puis fit un petit sourire en se poussant de côté pour les laisser entrer. Ils entrèrent, Harry jetant un bref regard vers sa tante, et prirent place à leur banc habituel. Amélia respira profondément et marcha jusque devant la classe, où elle s'assied à son bureau. Un silence de plomb nimbait la pièce et elle se dit qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

_- _Bonjour … arrivez-vous toujours aussi tôt en cours ?

_- _Elle oui, mais pas nous ! dit Ron en pointant Hermione du doigt

_- _Veut tu bien te taire, Ronald ! dit Hermione. En fait, nous voulions vous parlez, professeur, ajoute t-elle d'un ton remplit de professionnalisme

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette jeune fille lui faisait tellement penser à elle ! La même attitude supérieure de ceux qui savent … qu'ils savent ! Elle devait se faire régulièrement traiter de miss je-sait-tout, se dit Amélia en souriant.

_- _Hé bien, je vous écoute. Mais, avant, puis-je savoir vos noms ? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mit à part Harry, bien entendu, ajoute t-elle en le regardant

Harry regarda sa tante et lui sourit. Il se sentais tellement bien, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu.

_- _Ce sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, dit-il.

_- _Oui, et nous voulions savoir … enfin, on nous a dit que vous y étiez ce soir là, et … dit Hermione

Amélia regarda Hermione et lui fit un sourire attristé. Elle soupira tout en passant les mains sur son visage. Elle ne se doutait pas, qu'elle devrait raconter l'histoire à Harry si tôt. Après une brève hésitation, elle se décida à parler.

_- _En effet, miss Granger. Je me trouvais chez mon frère ce soir là. En fait, j'habitais chez James et Lily depuis la mort de mes parents, dit-elle. Ils sont morts un an avant le mariage de tes parents, Harry … ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre et ils sont morts au cours d'une attaque des Mangemorts.

Un silence pesant planait toujours dans la classe, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'osaient respirer. Amélia regarda Harry, lui sourit, puis poursuivit son histoire.

_- _L'Halloween 1981 eu lieu un samedi. J'étais dans ma chambre, lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit provenant du hall d'entrée. Je suis descendu en courant, et j'ai croisé Lily dans le couloir. Elle te tenais dans ses bras, Harry, dit Amélia en regardant son neveu

Harry fit un bref signe de tête, afin de lui signifier qu'il l'écoutais bien. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Enfin, il saurait ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Et, savoir que sa mère le tenais dans ses bras, l'emplissait de joie.

Alors qu'elle le regardait, Amélia décida qu'il valait mieux taire le fait que Lily était enceinte lors de sa mort. Ce détail aurait trop blessé Harry pour rien, déjà que la narration de la mort de ses parents allait le faire souffrir.

_- _Nous sommes allés dans le hall et ton père tenait Voldemort en joue avec sa baguette …

_- _Seigneur, murmure Hermione le teint blême, alors que Ron émettait un petit gémissement

En entendant le nom de Voldemort, Harry fut remplit de haine, mais aussi de fierté. Son père l'avait tenu en joue … il l'avait défié, afin de protéger sa famille.

_- _Lorsqu'il nous à vu, Voldemort à fait un pas vers nous. Ton père s'est placé entre nous et lui, et nous a dit de partir. Ta mère m'a alors agrippé par la main et nous nous sommes enfuies, dit Amélia le regard plongé dans le passé. Alors que nous étions presque rendues à la porte de derrière, une lueur verte à emplit la maison …

_- _Mon père … dit Harry

_- _Oui … il venait de mourir pour nous sauver. Pour nous donner une chance de fuir, dit Amélia avec émotion

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient en elle. Elle devait terminé l'histoire. C'était celle d'Harry, et il devait la connaître. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se replongea dans la terreur de cette nuit d'octobre 1981.

_- _Lorsque la lueur à nimbée la pièce, je me suis mit à crier le nom de ton père. J'ai voulu revenir en arrière, afin d'aller vers lui … mais ta mère m'a ordonné d'aller dans ta chambre. J'y suis allé … et elle m'a rejoint. Elle avait ouvert la porte de derrière, afin de faire croire à Voldemort, que nous étions sorties. Elle était en état de choc, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Ta mère à ouvert la porte du placard de ta chambre et m'a dit de m'y cacher. Au moment où elle allait te poser dans mes bras, Voldemort à fait sauter la poignée de porte.

Harry, Hermione et Ron retenaient leur souffle, vivant les évènements comme s'ils y étaient. Amélia prit une profonde respiration et, toujours en gardant les yeux fermés, elle continua son récit.

_- _Ta mère à refermé la porte et elle a couru jusqu'à la fenêtre située derrière ton lit. Elle voulait probablement sortir dehors avec toi ou, à tout le moins, te jeter à l'extérieur. Au moment où elle a atteint ton lit, Voldemort est entré.

Amélia avala difficilement sa salive. Tout cela était si dure à revivre. Après avoir passé toute sa vie à vouloir oublier les évènements, voilà qu'elle devait les narrer, afin que son neveu arrive à faire le deuil de ses parents. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et murmura :

_- _Elle t'a alors déposé dans le lit et s'est placé entre Voldemort et toi. Je regardait entre les lattes de la porte du placard, et j'était tellement terrorisé. Mais, ta mère fixait Voldemort droit dans les yeux, et elle l'a supplié de ne pas te faire du mal … de la tuer elle, mais de te laisser en vie. Il lui a ordonné de s'enlever du chemin. Elle a refusé … et il l'a tuée. Puis il a tendu sa baguette vers toi et … j'ai fermé les yeux.

Amélia soupira et ouvrit les yeux, afin de regarder son neveu et ses amis. Elle regarda sa montre … le cours débutais bientôt, elle devait se dépêcher à terminer. Les détails de cette nuit d'horreur ne devaient pas être entendu par la planète entière.

_- _J'ai alors entendu un cri affreux … un cri inhumain, impossible à décrire ni même à concevoir. J'ai ouvert les yeux et regardé entre les lattes. Voldemort était réduit en fumée et hurlait … et il est partie par la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle regarda alors Harry droit dans les yeux. Avec des sanglots dans la voix, elle dit :

_- _Tu pleurais, Harry … je t'entendais pleurer, mais je ne réalisait pas que c'était toi. Puis, je me suis levé et je suis sortie du placard. Je t'ai prit dans mes bras et je suis retourné me cacher.

Amélia ferma les yeux à nouveau, enfonçant les émotions au plus creux de son être. Non … elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle avait déjà versé assez de larmes comme ça.

_- _C'est là que l'Ordre nous à trouvé. Endormis tout les deux dans le placard. Je te tenais contre moi … et ils t'ont arraché de mes bras. Ils m'ont retiré la seule famille qu'il me restait … tout ce qui me restait de mon grand frère, que j'admirais tellement.

Elle eu un faible sourire, tel un fantôme surgit du passé

_- _Mais maintenant … maintenant, je suis là, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.


	17. L'ombre de la mort

Chapitre 16 : L'ombre de la mort

Assise devant le foyer de la maison Black, Amélia contemplait les flammes. En cette douce nuit du début d'été, tout était calme et silence. La maison était vide, les membres de l'Ordre étant en mission. Seul Sirius, occupé à nourrir Buck, était présent. Elle l'entendait marcher de long en large à l'étage, puis perçut ses pas dans les escaliers. Il entra dans le salon en maugréant et marmonna :

_- _Je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne me suis pas évadé d'Azkaban, pour être prisonnier ici !

_- _Je sait … mais tant que Peter n'a pas été retrouvé, ce n'est pas prudent Sirius, dit Amélia

_- _La prudence, c'est pour les trouillards ! réplique Sirius

Amélia soupira, mais ne répliqua pas. Inutile de parlementer avec un Gryffondor maintenu en laisse. Elle se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et poursuivit sa contemplation calme du feu. Après plusieurs minutes de grognements canins, Sirius se mit à observer Amélia avec attention. Ce qu'elle était jolie ! Et, Remus qui ne profitais pas de sa chance ! Il se pencha un peu vers elle et dit :

_- _Remus s'est déclaré ?

_- _Sirius ! Ne recommence pas ! dit Amélia en le regardant. Tu est impossible, tu sait ?

Sirius se mit à rire et la regarda d'un air innocent. Amélia sourit, quand même amusée et attendit sa prochaine stupidité, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

_- _Je lui ai pourtant dit quoi te dire pour te faire fondre …

_- _Ha oui ? Quoi ? demande t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres

Sirius prit un air d'importance paternelle et expliqua :

_- _Je lui ai dit ; Remus, mon petit … pour avoir n'importe quelle fille, tu n'as qu'à dire « Hey bébé … grimpe sur mon manche, on ira pas vite ! »

Amélia éclata de rire … ce qu'il pouvait être idiot ! Sirius rit aussi, heureux de pouvoir amuser Amélia. Toutefois, il était très sérieux. Il désirait toujours autant voir ses deux amis ensembles. En fait, rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir, sauf que James et Lily soient encore en vie.

_- _C'est macho ! dit Amélia à moitié hilare

_- _Ha oui ? dit Sirius, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Tu dirais à Remus qu'il est macho, s'il te disais « Amélia, mon amour … viens. Grimpe sur mon manche, ma jolie » ?

Amélia rougit vivement et vint pour ordonner à Sirius de se taire, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils se levèrent d'un seul bond et se rendirent dans le hall. Severus Rogue les regarda sommairement et grommela :

_- _Les Mangemorts attaquent. Au Ministère … Potter s'est encore mit dans le purin de dragon

_- _Harry ! s'exclame Amélia en se précipitant sur la porte

Sirius se précipitait aussi sur la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Rogue. Les deux hommes de confrontèrent, nez contre nez et yeux lançant des éclairs de haine. S'il y avait un seul homme sur Terre, que détestais plus Rogue que Potter, c'était bien Black ! Cet imbécile avait voulu le tuer ! Sirius regardait Severus avec ironie et le poussa vivement.

_- _Enlève toi de mon chemin, Servilius !

_- _On se calme, chouchounette … dit froidement Severus. Tu risques de te casser un ongle. Contente toi de récurer les planchers et laisse les hommes se battrent, rétorque ironiquement Rogue

Sirius serra fortement les dents. Comme il avait envie de donner la raclée de sa vie à cet imbécile de Serpentard de crotte ! Severus sourit brièvement, plissa les yeux et tourna les talons, afin de retourner sur les lieux de la bataille. Sirius le regarda partir avec haine. Si ce cancrelat croyait qu'il allait rester ici ! Il en avait marre ! Il prit sa baguette et sortit rapidement du Square. Ce fut sa dernière erreur …

Amélia, qui n'avait aucune idée de la confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieu, transplana immédiatement au Ministère de la Magie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout les sens à l'affût. Où étaient-ils ? La baguette tendue devant elle, elle couru vers ce qui lui semblait être un bruit de lutte. Poussant quelques portes, elle entra dans une salle étrange, entourée d'estrades et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un voile. Sous ses yeux, la bataille sévissait. Une quantité effroyable de Mangemorts étaient à l'œuvre. Amélia descendit rapidement les marches, lançant des Stupéfix aux disciples qu'elle croisait. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Remus en train de combattre Dragan Goyle, et elle adressa une brève prière à James, pour qu'il le protège.

Elle allait sauter en bas des estrades, lorsqu'elle vit … Pettegrow. Le sale rat était là ! Pour lui, la baguette serait inutile … Amélia se concentra et ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol. Un grondement bas et sourd se fit entendre. Pendant un bref instant, les combattants cessèrent de se battre et regardèrent vers l'intense grognement. Un magnifique puma aux immenses yeux bruns s'avançait lentement vers Pettegrow. Plusieurs Mangemorts prirent la fuite, ce qui sortie tout le monde de leur catatonie. Alors que le combat reprenait, le puma s'accroupie, bougea la queue et bondit sur un Peter complètement paniqué. Amélia fixa ses yeux de félin dans ceux de Pettegrow et poussa un rugissement. Sous elle, Peter se débattit, puis disparu. Il s'était transformé à son tour et avait réussit à lui glisser entre les pattes. Après avoir rugit, Amélia se mit à la poursuite de Pettegrow. Elle couru, contourna Remus, faisant voler au loin la baguette de Goyle d'un violent coup de patte, puis bondit prestement vers le rat. Severus, qui venait juste d'arriver, eu tout juste le temps de se pencher, afin de ne pas recevoir le puma en pleine poitrine. Il arqua un sourcil, puis partie participer à la bataille, se rangeant du côté des Mangemorts pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Arrivant sur les lieux, Sirius entendit un rugissement. Aussitôt, il couru vers lui et entra dans la salle. Il descendit rapidement les marches, sur-excité par le combat. Il hurla, tout en descendant :

_- _Vas-y Amélia ! Bouffe moi ce sale rat !

Sirius sauta sur le sol et s'en prit aussitôt à Lucius Malefoy. Ils combattirent plusieurs minutes, évitant les sorts de leur adversaire d'une main de maître. Puis, Sirius lança un Stupéfix qui pétrifia Malefoy. Il n'eu guère le temps de se réjouir, puisqu'une voix ironique surgit derrière lui.

_- _Toujours aussi stupide, cousin, dit Bellatrix Lestrange

_- _Bellatrix … dit Sirius en se retournant. Tiens .. tu as grossit ?

_- _Ferme là ! réplique Bellatrix, en lui lançant un Stupéfix qu'il évita

La bataille reprit donc, chacun rivalisant d'adresse avec l'autre. Remus, ayant stupéfié Dragan Goyle, combattait à présent Dolonov. De son côté, Amélia tentait encore d'attraper Pettegrow. Les cris des sortilèges se mêlaient aux grondements sourds du puma, et la pièce était nimbée de lueurs multicolores. Sirius paraît les coups de sa cousine, se rapprochant sans le remarquer, du voile mouvant. Toutefois, Bellatrix, l'avait remarqué. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'écria :

_- _Experliamus !

Sirius fut durement désarmé et projeté vivement en arrière. Remus, qui venait de se débarrasser de Dolonov, vit toute la scène et cria le nom de Sirius. Amélia releva la tête, afin de regarder vers eux. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Peter se faufila et réussit à fuir. Comme si l'action se déroulait au ralenti, Remus et Amélia virent Sirius atteindre le rideau et disparaître. Sous le choc, ils furent incapables de faire un geste et ils assistèrent, impuissants, à la fuite de Bellatrix et des Mangemorts. Le silence tomba soudain sur la salle, puis un grondement plaintif se répercuta contre les murs. Amélia, toujours transformée, s'élança vers le voile et bondit sur lui. Elle devait aller chercher Sirius, elle le devait ! Remus réagit rapidement. Il bondit aussi, agrippa le puma par le flanc et s'écroula au sol avec lui, à quelques centimètres du voile. Il serra Amélia, qui se débattait, contre son cœur battant.

_- _Reste avec moi, murmure t-il

Amélia cessa aussitôt de rugit et de se débattre. Avec une peine immense, elle se transforma en humain. Nue sur le sol, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle pleura la perte de ce deuxième frère.


	18. Chaque battements de coeur

Chapitre 17 : Chaque battement de cœur

Au cours des semaines suivants la mort de Sirius, l'Ordre partie en guerre. Ils devaient absolument savoir qui était du bord de Voldemort. Les Vampires rejoindraient-ils ses rangs ? Rogue fut mandaté d'aller consulter les siens. Quelles étaient les positions des Géants ? Hagrid et Madame Maxime furent, encore une fois, invités à aller vérifier. Des éclaireurs furent aussi envoyés, afin d'analyser les intentions des Furies, des Golems et des Gobelins.

Remus fut, évidemment, envoyé palper le pouls des Loups-Garous. Il devait donc quitter pour la forêt de Bragminton, située dans le cœur même de la communauté lycanthrope. Toutefois, afin d'accomplir sa mission à bien, il devait cesser de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. Effectivement, la majorité des Loups-Garous voyaient les sorciers d'un fort mauvais œil, et encore plus ceux des leurs qui tentaient de devenir « humain ». Victimes de ségrégation de la part des gens « normaux », ils détestaient donc tout ce qui venait d'eux. Obligé de laisser sa nature sauvage le posséder, Remus refusa à hauts cris, le fait qu'Amélia voulait l'accompagner.

_- _Mais, tout le monde travaille en équipe ! s'exclame Amélia. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, Remus !

_- _Parfaitement, que je le peux ! lui rétorque Remus. Il est hors de question, que tu viennes avec moi ! C'est trop dangereux ! Même si tu restes à l'écart de la communauté, on sentira ta présence à mille lieux … et je ne pourrai pas te protéger d'une morsure, si une horde de Loups-garous se jettent sur toi. Je ferai peut-être même partie de cet horde … donc, tu restes ici ! dit Remus d'un ton ferme et sans réplique

_- _Non ! réplique quand même Amélia. Tu vas m'en empêcher, Remus ? Comment ? Tu vas m'attacher ? Tu vas me stupéfier ? Tu vas m'assommer ? Comment ? Tu vas m'étrangler, peut-être ? questionne Amélia, que l'énervement poussait à retomber dans ses questions

Remus lui jeta un air grave et sévère, mais ne dit rien. Il soupira, prit ses bagages et sortie de la maison Black, suivit par Amélia, qui lui marchait presque sur les talons. Il marcha jusqu'à la rue, Amélia s'agrippant à la manche de sa cape, et se retourna vers elle.

_- _Reste ici, ordonne t-il

_- _Non ! s'entête Amélia

_- _Amélia … dit Remus d'un ton remplit d'avertissement

_- _Non ! redit Amélia, butée

Remus soupira à nouveau, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il fixa les nuages quelques secondes, puis baisa les yeux vers la manche de sa cape. Il posa la main sur celle d'Amélia et la força à lui lâcher la manche. Par la suite, il transplana sans appel, l'a laissant seule sur le coin de la rue. Amélia marmonna de sombres insultes concernant son attitude de macho, puis transplana à son tour. Elle savait très bien où se trouvais la communauté lycanthrope. Remus aurait-il oublié, qu'elle enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis 7 ans ?

Elle réapparue en plein cœur du village lycanthrope. Elle regarda autour d'elle, afin de trouver Remus, mais ne le vit nul part. Il était pourtant bien là ! Pour l'instant invisible parmi les Loups-Garous non transformés, elle marcha dans les rues, se fondant dans la foule. Au loin, elle aperçut la forêt de Bragminton, perdu dans le brouillard. C'était là, que les Loups-Garous passaient la totalité de leur transformation, dévorant les petits animaux, se battant et se reproduisant entre eux. Remus y avait passé quelques temps, avant l'invention de la Tue-Loup, lorsqu'il voulait laisser sortir le trop plein de sa fureur. Qui sait ? Un de ces enfants qui jouaient dans cette ruelle, était peut-être le sien ?

Amélia poursuivit son chemin et arriva à une auberge, nommée « Le Hurleur ». Par instinct, elle y entra et vit Remus qui attendait au comptoir de service. Elle s'avança vivement vers lui, et s'accouda au comptoir, sans le regarder. Remus tourna la tête et la vit. Il soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée ! Comment diable avait-elle fait, pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Puis, il réalisa qu'elle devait le savoir … elle enseignait la Défense depuis 7 ans, après tout. Il vint pour lui intimer de partir immédiatement, pour l'amour de Merlin, lorsqu'un commis arriva.

_- _Bonjour monsieur, madame … vous êtes venus pour frayer ? leur demande t-il. C'est la période de reproduction … mais vous le savez déjà !

Amélia regarda brièvement Remus, qui fixait obstinément le commis. Elle réfléchit et constata qu'effectivement, ils étaient en août … période principale de rut chez les Loups-Garous. Évidemment, ils pouvaient se reproduire à longueur d'année, toutefois, le mois d'août constituait pour eux un genre de festival de la reproduction. Les Loups-Garous du monde entier venaient dans la forêt de Bragminton, frayer la femelle, avant de retourner chez eux. Était-ce pour cela, que Remus ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne ? Parce qu'il voulait batifoler en paix ? Ou, parce qu'il craignait qu'un Lycanthrope, non regardant sur la race, tente de séduire Amélia ? Ou encore, avait-il peur de frayer avec elle, dans un moment de pur inconscience ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Amélia entendit vaguement Remus dire :

_- _Deux chambres, s'il vous plait

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Deux chambres ? Alors, il ne s'opposait plus à sa présence ici ? Pourquoi ?

_- _Désolé, monsieur … il ne nous reste plus qu'une chambre. Vous comprenez, c'est la grande reproduction ce week-end. Tout est complet, dit le commis

Remus soupira à nouveau. Quelle chance ! Après un très bref regard vers Amélia, il posa les Gallions nécessaires sur le comptoir et paya la chambre. Il signa les papiers d'admission, prit ses valises et partie en direction de la chambre qu'il venait de louer. Amélia le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise. Et, s'il avait donné rendez-vous à une petite Loup-Garou ? Après tout, elle ne savait rien de sa vie amoureuse. Peut-être avait-il l'intention de profiter amplement du week-end et voilà qu'elle mettait un frein à ses plans. Ils marchèrent en silence, puis Remus ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ils entrèrent. Le silence ne fit pas long feu. Remus lança ses valises sur le lit et se retourna vers elle.

_- _Que fait tu ici ? Pourquoi m'a tu suivit ? Tu est complètement folle ou quoi ? lui dit-il, indubitablement en colère

_- _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Remus Lupin ! lui rétorque t-elle

Remus soupira et mit les mains dans ses poches, la regardant gravement. Elle n'avait donc pas conscience du danger qu'elle courrait ? Dès que la lune se lèverait, les Loups-Garous entreraient dans un rut sauvage et sans merci. Elle risquait gros en venant ici .. très gros.

_- _Tu ne peux pas rester, dit-il plus calmement

_- _Pourquoi ? Je n'ai qu'à me métamorphoser en puma, et je ne risquerai rien ! Désolée, mais je reste … je vais m'enfermer ici et ...

_- _Non ! l'interrompit Remus. Hors de question …

_- _Pourquoi ? Tu as une louve en vue ? Je vais t'empêcher de frayer à ton aise ? questionne t-elle

Remus se figea quelques instants, puis lança un bref juron. Surprise, Amélia se tut et le regarda. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Habituellement, il était calme et pragmatique, mais en ce moment l'impatience perlait de son être. Tournant en rond, il semblait dans tout ses états. Il bifurqua soudain et alla jusqu'à elle. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

_- _Écoute moi attentivement, dit-il. Un Loup-Garou ne s'accouple qu'avec une seule femelle. Je n'en ai pas … je suis un solitaire. Bien entendu, peut-être que je me battrai un peu, pour conquérir une louve solitaire, mais ça me surprendrait énormément …

_- _Pourquoi ? questionne Amélia d'une petite voix

Remus la regarda attentivement et soupira. Elle devait comprendre le danger qui la guettais en ce moment. Il ne pouvait plus reculer … Il savait trop bien, qu'elle ne partirais pas sans savoir le fond des choses. Lentement, il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Amélia se pressa contre lui et passa les bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baisé avec tendresse. Après plusieurs minutes, il se regardèrent enfin. Tendrement, Remus caressa la joue d'Amélia et murmura :

_- _Parce que, ma femelle c'est toi … même transformé, ça restera toujours et uniquement toi. Si tu restes … dit-il en souriant ; si tu restes, je risque de tenter de me reproduire avec toi, qu'importe si tu est métamorphosée en puma.

_- _Ce n'est pas un bien grand malheur, souffle Amélia

Remus sourit timidement et pencha la tête sur le côté. Non, ce ne serait pas un bien grand malheur, mais il préférait être lui-même lors de leur union. Doucement, il passa le pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et se pencha à nouveau vers elles. Avec passion et désir trop longtemps contenus, il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Lentement, il l'entraîna vers le lit, ne cessant pas une seule seconde de l'embrasser. Amélia, le souffle court, tira sur la chemise de Remus et glissa les mains sur les courbes de son dos musclé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lit, il s'assied sur le bord et elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Passant les mains sur le torse de Remus, Amélia sentie les vestiges de vieilles cicatrices sous ses doigts. Comme il avait souffert, et comme il souffrirait encore de cette horrible malédiction qui pesait sur lui ! Mais, elle saurait lui donner une infime partie de bonheur, afin de mettre un baume sur sa destinée. Lentement, elle détacha les boutons de sa chemise et lui retira. Remus la regarda alors dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

_- _Je t'aime, murmure t-il

Amélia lui sourit, puis se pencha vers lui, le forçant à se coucher sur le dos. Avec sensualité, elle passa ses lèvres contre son cou, l'effleurant de doux baisés. Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille, passa lentement la langue sur le lobe, puis lui murmura d'une voix un peu embrumée :

_- _Je t'aime aussi, Remus …

Il gémit, poussant son sexe contre le sien, dans un élan de désir charnel. Avalant sa salive, il glissa les mains vers le corsage d'Amélia et déboutonna sa chemise avant de la retirer vivement. Remontant les mains vers les courbes sensuelles de sa poitrine, il la caressa doucement. Amélia se redressa un peu, rejetant ses cheveux denses en arrière. Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle détacha son soutien gorge, qu'elle lança au loin. Remus la regarda avec passion et il posa les mains sur ses seins, afin de les caresser tendrement. Sous l'ampleur de son plaisir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémit sensuellement tout en penchant légèrement la tête. Avec lenteur, elle bougeait sur lui, frottant son sexe sur celui de Remus dans une danse de passion sans fin. Avec un soupir, il descendit les mains jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il détacha rapidement. Amélia releva un peu son bassin et se libéra de ses pantalons, pendant que Remus faisait de même avec les siens. Puis, avec douceur, il plaça les mains contre son dos et la coucha sur le matelas avant de se placer par dessus elle. Les yeux rivés sur ceux de Remus, Amélia caressa doucement chacune des cicatrices de son visage, souriant légèrement.

_- _Je te veux, murmure t-il

_- _Alors, prend moi … lui répond Amélia d'une voix amoureuse

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec amour. Amélia remonta les jambes sur les hanches de Remus et arqua les reins vers son sexe durcit par le désir. Gémissant, il poussa un peu sa petite culotte et entra voluptueusement en elle. Amélia soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pendant que Remus débutait un va-et-vient sensuel. Elle le sentie vaguement se pencher vers elle, et gémit en sentant ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Avec forts soupirs et gémissements, ils unirent leur corps à jamais, plusieurs années après que leurs cœurs en aient fait autant. Soulevés par leur passion, voguant sur les flots de l'amour, ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir, vibrant ainsi en harmonie. Surpris par la puissance de son orgasme, Remus n'eu à peine conscience de ce qui se passait. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait déposé sa semence au creux du ventre d'Amélia.

Finalement … ils avaient frayés.


	19. Je te donne le monde

Chapitre 18 : Je te donne le monde

Les feuilles du Saule Cogneur commençaient tout juste à rougir, lorsque Remus et Amélia revinrent à Poudlard. Ils avaient découvert, que non seulement plusieurs Loups-Garous avaient l'intention de rejoindre Voldemort, mais qu'ils étaient menés par Greyback, le lycanthrope sanguinaire qui avait mordu Remus. Cette nouvelle avait légèrement bouleversé ce dernier, et c'est avec angoisse que débuta la nouvelle année scolaire.

Descendant de son bureau, Amélia, le teint un peu plus pâle qu'ordinairement, sourit à ses élèves de première année, déjà sagement installés. Elle regarda brièvement ses notes de cours, puis marcha lentement dans les rangées.

_- _Bonjour … je suis le Professeur Potter, et je vous apprendrai comment vous défendre, et surtout, contre qui ou quoi

_- _Professeur ? questionne une élève de Poufsouffle. C'est vrai, que vous êtes la tante d'Harry Potter ?

Un murmure remplit d'interrogation s'éleva dans la classe et Amélia sourit. Elle regarda la petite fille avec douceur et lui répondit avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

_- _Je suis non seulement sa tante, mais je suis aussi sa marraine

_- _Hoooo ! répondit la petite fille d'un ton admiratif

Amélia se retint de rire et poursuivit son passage dans les rangées, regardant les noms de ses nouveaux élèves, inscrits bien visiblement sur leurs cahiers. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, très légèrement étourdie. Elle fronça les sourcils, se maudissant de ne pas avoir déjeuné ce matin. Mais, elle n'avait plus vraiment faim depuis quelques jours … que pouvait-elle y faire ? Lorsqu'elle forçait la note, elle était au prise avec des nausées récurrentes. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle se retourna et regarda les petits visages levés vers elle, dans une attitude frôlant l'adoration. Elle sourit, oubliant automatiquement ses malaises devant la soif de connaissances de ces petites âmes.

_- _Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre ce que sont les Épouvantards. Quelqu'un parmi vous le sait ? dit-elle

Un silence paisible voltigea dans la pièce, certains élèves se jetant de brefs regards entre eux, pendant que d'autres cherchaient frénétiquement dans leurs livres. Amélia s'adossa contre le mur, et leur laissa le temps de trouver l'information. Elle les regardaient en souriant, tentant de respirer profondément, afin d'enrayer la soudaine nausée qui avait montée en elle. Elle n'avait pourtant rien mangé ! Comment se faisait-il, qu'elle ai mal au cœur ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une main se lever.

_- _Professeur ? dit le petit garçon de Serdaigle

_- _Oui ? répondit-elle doucement, en le regardant

_- _Un Épouvantard, c'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de notre plus grande peur. On ne sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent vraiment … parce qu'aussitôt qu'ils sont en face de quelqu'un, ils se transforment en quelque chose d'effrayant, dit-il d'un ton professoral

_- _Excellent … dix points pour Serdaigle, dit-elle en souriant

Amélia se décolla du mur et poursuivit son chemin dans les rangées. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, et craignait de ne pas pouvoir terminer son cours. Avalant sa salive et passant la main dans ses cheveux, elle poursuivit.

_- _Les Épouvantards ont donc la propriété de prendre n'importe quelle apparence, selon la personne à qui ils font face. Ce sont des caméléons, en quelques sortes. Où risquons nous de les retrouver ?

Elle se retourna vers ses élèves et tout devint noir. Perdant subitement la notion de ce qui l'entourait, elle vacilla, puis perdit conscience. Les pauvres élèves de première année paniquèrent. Leur professeur était morte ! Elle était morte ! Ils avaient entendu parler, par leurs frères et sœurs aînés, de la malédiction planant sur les professeurs de ce cours, et ils étaient certains qu'elle venait encore de frapper. Plusieurs petites filles hurlèrent et se mirent à pleurer, pendant que les petits garçons tentaient d'avoir l'air de braves hommes forts. Dans un ras de marée humain, ils se levèrent tous d'une traite et sortirent de la classe en s'époumonant. Dans leur fuite, ils croisèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui les regardèrent passer d'un air ahurit.

_- _Mais … les minus sont devenus fous ? dit Ron

_- _Ronald ! Ce ne sont pas des minus, voyons ! gronde Hermione

_- _En tout les cas, il y a quelque chose de pas normal, dit Harry en marchant rapidement vers la classe de défense

_- _Bof … peut-être qu'ils ont eu peur de Lutins de Cornouailles, que ta tante à amener, dit Ron. Tu sait, les minus …

_- _RON ! s'exclame Hermione

Ron regarda Hermione et lui sourit. Il adorait la rendre de mauvaise humeur. C'est qu'elle était jolie, avec du feu dans les yeux comme en ce moment. Il rougit un peu et suivit Harry vers la classe du professeur Potter. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils trouvèrent Amélia étendue sur le sol, toujours inconsciente.

_- _Tante Amélia ! crie Harry en s'élançant vers elle

Ron, qui avait blêmit, demeura sur place, pendant qu'Hermione se précipitait à la suite d'Harry. Lentement, comme à contre-cœur, Ron entra dans la classe à son tour, regardant le corps d'Amélia d'un air apeuré. D'une voix un peu paniquée il demanda :

_- _Vous … vous croyez que Vous-Savez-Qui est venue et la tuée ?

_- _Ron ! dit Hermione d'un ton légèrement ulcéré. Tu n'as pas encore lu le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Enfin, tu devrais savoir ça depuis notre première année ! Il y a un sortilège anti-mage noir sur Poudlard.. Tu-sait-qui ne peut pas venir ici ! dit-elle d'un ton las

_- _Ha oui .. c'est vrai, dit Ron en s'agenouillant auprès d'Amélia

_- _Elle respire … informe Harry. Herm, va chercher le Professeur Lupin

Hermione se leva immédiatement et sortie de la classe en courant, laissant Harry et Ron auprès d'Amélia. Elle couru le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, et arriva aux escaliers. Elle s'arrêta et attendit impatiemment qu'un d'entre eux arrive à sa hauteur.

_- _Allez … allez ! marmonne t-elle

_- _Tu parles toute seule, Granger ? dit ironiquement Drago Malefoy, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle

Hermione se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Elle releva la tête avec hauteur et lui rétorqua :

_- _La ferme, Malefoy … si tu ne veux pas recevoir un autre coup de poing !

_- _Houuuu ! s'exclament Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avec ironie, pendant que Parkinson rit méchamment

Elle soupira avec rage, puis sauta sur les escaliers qui venaient enfin d'arriver. Sans se préoccuper des Serpentards qui la suivaient en lui lançant des injures, elle descendit les escaliers au pas de course et se rua vers la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Poussant violemment la porte, elle entra dans la classe en courant et s'élança vers le Professeur Lupin, occupé à donner un cours à un groupe de troisième année.

_- _Hermione ? Mais, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? dit Remus

_- _Professeur Lupin ! Venez vite à la salle de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal … il y a un problème avec la tante d'Harry, dit-elle d'un ton essoufflé.

Remus sentie son cœur s'arrêter. Amélia ! Amélia avait un problème ? La malédiction venait-elle de prendre place ? Se forçant à réagir, il contourna Hermione et se rendit rapidement à la porte de la classe.

_- _Le cours est terminé ! dit-il aux élèves, qui le regardait d'un air ébahit

Hermione repartie au pas de course derrière lui et ils refirent le chemin inverse. Cette fois, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande, aucune insultes ne parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe devant un professeur.

C'est le cœur paniqué, que Remus atteignit la salle d'Amélia. Il entra précipitamment et la trouva dans les bras d'Harry. Elle avait repris conscience, mais elle était blême … si blême. Elle avait l'air malade et en fort mauvais état. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle était bouillante de fièvre et tremblait légèrement.

_- _Mon amour … ne t'inquiètes pas, Princesse. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Ron et Hermione avec ahurissement. Mon amour ? Princesse ? Il fit un immense sourire, extrêmement heureux. Le professeur Lupin aimait sa tante ! Il était amoureux d'elle ! Pour une fois, il aurait un oncle doté de bon sens ! Il se leva et les suivit rapidement, imité par Hermione et Ron.

Une course presque aussi rapide que les deux précédentes eut lieu jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Amélia ne se sentais pas bien du tout. Secouée dans tout les sens par les pas rapides de Remus, elle eu une nouvelle nausée envahissante et ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement étourdie, pourquoi marchait-il vite comme ça ? Elle lui murmura de ralentir le pas, de ne pas aller si rapidement que ça … qu'elle avait mal au cœur. Puis, sans crier gare, elle vomit le peu d'aliments que contenait son estomac, sur la chemise rapiécée de Remus. Il baissa brièvement les yeux vers elle, sentant une chaleur nauséabonde envahir ses vêtements. Avec une légère grimace, il atteignit l'infirmerie et y entra.

_- _Mme Pomfresh ! dit-il en posant Amélia sur un lit

_- _Oui ? dit l'infirmière en arrivant d'un pas leste

_- _Le professeur Potter ne va pas bien, dit Remus d'un ton inquiet

_- _Je vois bien ça, dit Mme Pomfresh en regardant brièvement le vomit qui parsemait la chemise de Remus

Sans plus attendre, Mme Pomfresh poussa un peu Remus et se plaça entre lui et la civière où reposait Amélia. Remus se recula un peu et alla aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci pinça un peu le nez et se recula légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas le vomit …

_- _Qu'avez-vous mangé aujourd'hui ? demande l'infirmière, en posant la main sur le front brûlant de sa patiente

_- _Rien … murmure Amélia

_- _Rien ? questionne Mme Pomfresh. Et, hier ?

_- _Presque rien … dit faiblement Amélia

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Tout cela n'était pas normal … comment pouvait-on vomir avec un estomac presque vide ? Et, cette fièvre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle détourna légèrement les yeux vers le Professeur Lupin et vit tellement de tendresse et de crainte dans son regard, qu'elle comprit. À tout le moins, elle croyait comprendre …Mme Pomfresh regarda brièvement le calendrier accroché au mur. Ce soir serait le premier jour de Pleine Lune. Ses soupçons se confirmaient donc … Sombrement, elle se rendit à une armoire contenant divers instruments de médicomagie.

Remus la regarda partir vers l'armoire, puis avança vers Amélia. Il lui prit tendrement la main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Harry jeta un bref regard à Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient aussi joyeux que lui. Il sourit, puis s'avança lui aussi vers sa tante. Il lui prit l'autre main et la regarda avec inquiétude.

_- _Tante Amélia ? Ça ira, dit ?

_- _Je crois … murmure Amélia en souriant faiblement.

Madame Pomfresh revient rapidement, tenant une sphère dans sa main. Elle soupira et dit d'un ton autoritaire :

_- _Ça vous dérangerais énormément de me laisser travailler ? Laissez-moi une de ses mains ! dit-elle en prenant la main que tenait Harry

Harry se recula à nouveau. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre dans les jambes de l'infirmière de l'école. D'un geste assuré, Mme Pomfresh déposa la sphère dans la paume d'Amélia. Presque aussitôt, l'instrument se mit à tourner, dégageant une douce lueur argentée et émettant un sifflement. Remus regarda attentivement la sphère, caressant toujours les cheveux de la femme qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'elle se mit à tourner, il leva les yeux vers Mme Pomfresh, certain que ce n'était pas bon signe. L'infirmière allait certainement lui apprendre qu'Amélia allait mourir. Pourquoi serait-il heureux enfin ? Pourquoi, lui, Remus Lupin, aspirerait à autre chose qu'à la solitude ? L'infirmière retira l'instrument de la main d'Amélia et regarda Remus.

_- _Vous reste t-il de la Tue-Loup ? demande t-elle

_- _Oui … répondit Remus d'un ton suspicieux.

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle avait été mordu par un Loup-Garou, alors qu'il se trouvais dans la forêt en train d'espionner les troupes ? Il savait, qu'il aurait dut insister pour qu'elle parte après qu'ils … Subitement, il cessa sa pensée et se figea légèrement. N'osant plus respirer, il baissa les yeux vers Amélia, qui avait fermé les siens et gémissait sous la fièvre. Avalant sa salive, il murmura :

_- _Elle … elle est enceinte ?

_- _Oui, Remus … dit Mme Pomfresh en posant la main sur son épaule.

Fermant les yeux, Remus pencha la tête vers Amélia et appuya son front contre le sien. Elle lui donnait le monde … et il lui donnerais sa vie.


	20. Union

Chapitre 19 : Union

La neige étincelait sur le sol, en cette douce journée de décembre 1996. Marchant rapidement afin de se protéger du froid, le son de leur pas crissant sur la neige fraîche, plusieurs sorciers se dirigeaient vers le Palais des Congrès. Parmi eux, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui se tenaient groupés, tel une vigile silencieuse. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et se rendirent à la salle où ils étaient attendus.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Remus, debout au fond de la salle, l'air légèrement anxieux. Tonks lui envoya joyeusement la main en lui souriant, puis se prit les pieds dans les plis du tapis. De justesse, elle s'agrippa à Maugrey, qui ronchonna en l'aidant à se redresser.

_- _Fait un peu attention, Tonks ! marmonne Maugrey

_- _Excuse moi, dit Tonks d'un ton gêné. Je ne le fait pas exprès, Alastor !

_- _Mgmph, dit-il en s'assoyant

Remus sourit, amusé de voir Tonks aussi fidèle à son habitude. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers ses parents. Sa mère, Evelyne Lupin, ne pouvait déjà pas contenir ses larmes. Elle sanglotait dans les bras de son mari, Seamus, qui lui tapotait le dos du même air calme que son fils. À leur côté, Romulus Lupin, le frère cadet de Remus, regardait sa mère d'un air amusé, ses enfants assis sur ses genoux. Remus sourit à nouveau, puis il se figea en entendant une douce musique envahir la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une délicieuse pièce fraîche et mélodieuse, composée par Chopin, compositeur que Remus appréciait particulièrement. Il tourna son regard vers la porte de la salle et vit les portes s'ouvrirent. Il n'eut que vaguement conscience, que les gens se levaient, lorsque Amélia entra. Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe blanche, le ventre légèrement rebondie par une grossesse de 16 semaines, elle avança dans l'allée nuptiale, ne quittant pas Remus des yeux une seule seconde. Il sourit, ému de la voir aussi belle et majestueuse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il allait épouser Amélia, et elle portait son enfant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, il posa les paumes dans les siennes, et lui murmura :

_- _Tu est merveilleuse, Pupuce

_- _Tu trouves ? questionne t-elle. Tu trouves vraiment ?

_- _Oui, dit-il en riant légèrement. Même le jour de son mariage, elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas poser de question

Amélia sourit et le regarda avec amour. Comme il était élégant dans son habit neuf. Pour l'occasion, il avait économisé des mois, afin de s'offrir une tenue convenable, et l'effet était saisissant. Ils se regardèrent de longs instants, perdus dans la profondeur de leur amour, lorsque le représentant du Palais des Congrès prit la parole.

_- _Nous sommes réunies, afin de célébrer l'union de Remus John Lupin et d'Amélia Jane Potter. Comme le veut la tradition Sorcière, le plus proche parent de la mariée doit donner son accord … qui donne la bénédiction ?

_- _Je donne mon accord, dit Harry en se levant.

Avec un immense sourire, Harry se rassied. Il était tellement heureux ! Le professeur Lupin allait devenir son oncle ! Toute une différence avec l'oncle Vernon. Le cœur remplit de joie, il regarda sa tante et son oncle avec tendresse. Il savait, que son père aurait approuvé cette union sans hésiter. Avec une légère tristesse, il pensa à Sirius qui aurait été littéralement fou de bonheur, en apprenant la nouvelle. Il s'efforça de tenir ses idées noires à l'écart et écouta le représentant avec attention.

_- _Remus John Lupin, acceptez-vous de …

Le représentant cessa sa phrase et regarda une femme dans l'assemblée. Madame Lupin était maintenant presque hystérique, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Avec un petit sourire, il jeta un bref regard aux mariés, puis dit :

_- _Heu … madame ? Pouvez-vous pleurer un peu moins fort ?

_- _Je … je … oui … dit madame Lupin en hoquetant

Remus regarda sa mère, amusé, puis reporta son attention sur Amélia, qui avait peine à retenir son hilarité. Evelyne Lupin était une femme très expressive et sensible. Elle avait donc été très émue d'apprendre, que son fils allait se marier, et encore plus en apprenant qu'il serait père. Jamais, elle n'aurait crut cela possible … Pas que son fils ne le méritait pas, non. Mais, il était si solitaire, si malheureux dans sa différence, si hésitant à accepter les belles choses que la vie voulait lui offrir. Et, maintenant, voilà qu'il se mariait et qu'il allait devenir père ! C'était un peu trop pour son cœur de mère aimante.

Après un bref sourire, le représentant regarda les mariés et poursuivit.

_- _Remus John Lupin, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Amélia Jane Potter ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_- _Oui, je le veux, dit Remus d'une voix remplit de tendresse

Nouveaux pleurs de Madame Lupin, qui reçu quelques petites caresses dans le dos, de la part de son mari. Seamus Lupin était aussi très ému du mariage de son fils. Il s'était toujours senti un peu coupable de sa condition. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si son fils avait été mordu. S'il n'avait pas provoqué Greyback, jamais Remus n'aurait été attaqué. Monsieur Lupin avait donc été grugé par la culpabilité, voyant son enfant se terrer dans sa solitude et ses craintes. Il sourit, en regardant Amélia. Cette jeune femme était formidable, pleine de vivacité d'esprit et de tendresse. Oui, elle rendrait son fils plus qu'heureux. Seamus pouvait enfin laisser ses remords s'envoler quelque peu.

_- _Amélia Jane Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Remus John Lupin ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?

_- _Oui, je le veux, dit Amélia

Remus sourit. Il avait imaginé qu'Amélia était pour poser des questions, du genre : « Pourquoi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares ? Je ne peux pas être sa femme, même morte ? Vous croyez, que je ne l'aimerai plus une fois dans la tombe, c'est ça ? » Remus se retint donc de rire, puis regarda le sol en poussant un petit gémissement. Il ne devait pas rire ! Amélia le regarda, légèrement inquiète. Il n'avais quand même pas changé d'avis ! Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et dit :

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Pourquoi tu gémit ? Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Toujours la tête penchée vers le sol, Remus rit doucement. Il se retint toutefois, afin de ne pas s'esclaffer trop bruyamment, et après quelques secondes, il releva les yeux. Avec un immense sourire, il murmura :

_- _Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis … c'est juste, que je me demandais quand tu poserais des questions

_- _Je … Remus ! murmure Amélia avec un petit sourire

Ils se sourirent, amusés, inconscients de la présence des autres autour d'eux. Plus rien au monde n'existait, hormis la douceur de leur yeux.

_- _Vous devez échanger vos anneaux, dit le représentant

Lentement, Remus mit la main dans une de ses poches et en sorti deux anneaux d'or. Ils étaient modestes, mais ils étaient le plus merveilleux du monde. Avec émotion, il glissa le plus petit dans le doigt d'Amélia et tendit ensuite sa main gauche. Amélia prit l'autre anneau, et le glissa dans le doigt de Remus, la main légèrement tremblante. Ils remplacèrent ensuite leurs paumes ensembles et unirent leur regards à nouveau.

_- _Je vous présente, monsieur et madame Remus Lupin, dit le représentant. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, termine t-il

Avec douceur, Remus déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme, appuyant son corps contre son ventre rebondi. Et, pour la première fois, il sentie bouger en elle le souffle de la vie.


	21. En ton honneur

Chapitre 20 : En ton honneur

Les mois passèrent, et Remus ne cessait de s'extasier sur le ventre d'Amélia. Depuis le jour du mariage, pas un seul instant ne s'était passé sans qu'ils ne sentent leur enfant bouger. Émus, ils posaient leur mains sur leur bébé, lui murmurant de douces promesses et lui chantant des berceuses. Seul inconvénient, Amélia était continuellement malade en période de Pleine Lune, et ce malgré l'absorption de Potion Tue-Loup. Plus les mois passaient, plus le taux d'hormone Lycanthrope augmentait, ce qui posait quelques désagréments. Toutefois, ils étaient si heureux, que ce contre-temps leur semblait bien futile.

Le soir du 4 mai 1997, ils se trouvaient dans leur modeste maison, étendus sur le lit. Amélia, rendue énorme par sa grossesse de neuf mois, était comme échouée dans le lit, la main sur son ventre. Doucement, elle caressait son enfant, qui bougeait plus qu'à son habitude. Remus se trouvais à ses côtés, occupé à corriger des devoirs, une main sur le ventre de sa femme. Soudain, il se figea, laissant sa plume en suspens dans les airs. Il venait de sentir le ventre d'Amélia devenir dur comme une pierre philosophale. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Aussitôt, il lâcha sa plume et s'assied.

_- _Amélia ? Princesse ? questionne t-il

Amélia ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta Remus, qui se leva précipitamment du lit. Il s'élança vers la porte du placard et en sortie une paire de pantalon élimé, qu'il enfila en sautillant vers le lit. Il se prit les pieds dans une jambe du pantalon et tomba en plein ventre sur le lit. Il se retourna et se battit quelques instants avec la jambe récalcitrante, avant de réussir à l'enfiler. Amélia, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, le regardait d'un air étonné.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a le feu, Remus ? dit elle, en se retenant de rire

_- _Hein ? dit Remus en la regardant d'un air légèrement paniqué. Ton ventre est devenu tout dur, dit-il en se relevant.

Amélia éclata de rire. Qu'il était drôle ! Remus la regarda quelques instants, pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Il vint pour mettre les mains dans ses poches, mais en fut incapable. Intrigué, il regarda ses pantalons et, avec une certaine gêne, remarqua qu'il les avait mit à l'envers. Il rougit un peu, se sentant comme un parfait idiot, puis il s'assied sur le lit, afin de les remettre à l'endroit. Le voyant faire, Amélia fut de plus en plus hilare, gardant la main sur son ventre et riant d'un rire cristallin.

_- _Remus … mon amour, tu est si drôle ! dit-elle. Ce sont de fausses contractions … j'en ai depuis trois jours, ajoute t-elle. Quoique celle là était un peu plus douloureuse, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame

_- _Tu crois ? dit Remus. Nous ferions mieux d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste…

_- _Mais non ! dit Amélia en riant. Vient te coucher …

Après avoir lancé les copies des devoirs sur la table de chevet, en lui ordonnant de les corriger demain matin, elle le regarda retirer ses pantalons et venir la rejoindre dans le lit. Aussitôt, elle se blottie contre lui, comme une chatte en chaleur. Avec un petit soupire, elle passa la main contre son torse et la descendit vers son entre-jambe. C'est secret mal gardé, que la puissance de la libido d'une femme enceinte. Remus soupira et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il frémit un peu, lorsqu'elle referma la main sur son sexe, débutant un va-et-vient vif et rapide. Il gémit, puis détacha les rubans de sa chemise de nuit, afin d'accéder à la rondeur ferme de ses seins. Doucement, il titilla ses mamelons de sa langue, faisant automatiquement monter le lait maternel qui jaillit, tel une fontaine de jouvence, dans sa bouche avide. Avec douceur, il but à la source qui, bientôt, nourrirait son enfant. Amélia courba les reins, appuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son sexe sur celui de Remus. Avec un gémissement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis le poussa un peu. Obéissant, Remus se coucha sur le dos, caressant les seins de sa femme. Avec une certaine difficulté de mouvement, Amélia se terra sous les couvertures et descendit vers le sexe de Remus, qu'elle prit dans sa bouche. Il soupira, poussa un petit gémissement et plaça les mains sur ses cheveux, qu'il caressa avec tendresse. Fermant les yeux, le souffle court, ils goûtèrent au plaisir charnel de longs instants. Puis, lentement, Amélia remonta vers le torse de Remus, et s'assied à califourchon sur lui. Avec douceur, il entra en elle, gémissant de plaisir. Amélia pencha la tête par en arrière, soupira puis sentie une contraction l'envahir. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Remus sentie une chaleur épouvantable l'envahir et il se retrouva trempé. Il poussa un petit cri et ouvrit les yeux. Ne pouvant pas bouger, du fait de leur position, il regarda Amélia d'un air ébahit.

_- _Je t'ai touché où ? Dit moi ce que j'ai fait, pour que tu soit si excitée que ça ! dit-il

_- _Remus … arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! dit Amélia, en pouffant un peu. Je… Je crois, que je viens de perdre les eaux

_- _Quoi ! s'exclame t-il. Mais, pousse toi, pousse toi … ajoute t-il en se débattant

_- _Pousse toi … facile à dire ! Tu crois, que c'est facile, de bouger quand on ressemble à une baleine ?

Après quelques acrobaties, Amélia parvint à descendre de Remus et à se mettre debout à côté du lit. Remus se leva, encore plus rapidement que la dernière fois, et remit son pantalon en vitesse. Amélia le regarda, puis regarda les draps, trempés de liquide amniotique.

_- _Chéri ? Tu ne penses pas, que tu devrais prendre une douche ? dit-elle

_- _Quoi ? Pas le temps ! Habille toi, habille toi ! lui dit-il en lui lançant quatre ou cinq robes par la tête

_- _Mais … Remus ! Ça peut prendre des heures … va prendre ta douche, tu veux ?

Remus gémit, sautilla vers la porte de la chambre, tout en retirant son pantalon, et se précipita à la salle de bain. Amélia rit un peu, posant la main sur son ventre, qui venait à nouveau de contracter. Avec un sourire tendre, elle enfila une des robes que Remus lui avait lancé, pendant que l'eau de la douche s'écoulait en cascade. Ce fut la douche la plus courte de la vie de Remus Lupin. En deux minutes, il était de retour dans la chambre, à moitié habillé, et il s'apparaît de la valise d'Amélia. Avec empressement, il enfila un chandail et ils quittèrent vers Sainte-Mangouste.

Amélia fut installée dans une chambre de travail dès son arrivée. Il fut établit, qu'elle était dilatée à 4 centimètres, et que son accouchement devait durer environ 6 heures. Remus tentait de paraître calme, tenant la main d'Amélia et lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il était paniqué. Bientôt … bientôt il tiendrais son enfant dans ses bras. Cet enfant si différent des autres … Il regarda amoureusement sa femme, insensible aux ongles qu'elle enfonçait régulièrement sur le dos de sa main. Doucement, il l'embrassa et posa le front contre le sien.

_- _Je t'aime, murmure t-il

_- _Oui … c'est pour ça, que je suis dans cet état ! lui réplique Amélia en gémissant de douleur

Remus ferma les yeux et fit un bref sourire. Il ne lui avait quand même pas tordu le bras ce jour là … mais il valait mieux ne rien dire, compte tenue des circonstances. Amélia poussa alors un horrible cri de douleur et il frémit. Elle semblait tellement souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Une infirmière, alertée par le cri de la primipare, entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit et alla vers les futurs parents.

_- _Je vais vérifier l'état de votre travail, madame Lupin

_- _Vous pouvez m'assassiner ? dit Amélia. Oui, c'est ça … tuez-moi, avant que je meure !

_- _Mais non, voyons … dit l'infirmière, habituée à ce genre de discours.

Amélia gémit et ferma les yeux. Elle était en sueurs, les cheveux collés aux tempes et les lèvres blêmes. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute son existence et elle crispait les mains sur son ventre. Elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour mettre cet enfant au monde. Elle n'en aurait jamais la force ! Remus regarda Amélia avec douleur. Elle avait si mal … et tout ça, par sa faute ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui avoue son amour ? Pourquoi ? Il lui serra la main et regarda l'infirmière d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis regarda sa montre magique.

_- _Bah, ça alors ! s'exclame t-elle

_- _Quoi ? dit Remus

_- _Que trois heures … c'est le travail le plus rapide, que j'ai vu, dit-elle d'un ton admiratif

L'infirmière sourit, puis agita sa baguette. Une lueur rouge vive en sortie et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la chambre, brillant comme un phare. Presque aussitôt, un médicomage entra dans la chambre, enfilant des gants. Il alla vers la jeune femme et s'installa entre ses jambes.

_- _Madame Lupin ? Je suis le Médicomage Westmacott. Lorsque vous sentirez une contraction, vous allez pousser de toutes votre force …

_- _Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? dit Amélia. Déjà ?

_- _Oui … dit le médicomage en souriant. Je peux déjà toucher sa petite tête du doigt et je vois ses jolis cheveux … ce sera rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas

_- _Ses cheveux ? Vraiment ? Ils sont quels couleurs ? questionne Amélia

_- _Heu … dit le médicomage en jetant un bref regard à l'infirmière

Remus n'eut pas le temps de rire. Amélia lança un nouveau cri, puis poussa vivement. Le médicomage, prit de court, se retourna et contrôla la sortie du bébé. Doucement, avec précautions, il guida le venue au monde de ce petit être. Après trois poussées, il reçu le jeune enfant dans les mains, retira les sécrétions de sa gorge et sourit en entendant le pleure vigoureux du nouveau-né. Il déposa ensuite le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère qui, émue, pleurait doucement. Remus, comme stupéfié, regardait sa femme et son enfant d'un air perdu. Puis, comme un automate, il déposa un doux baisé sur la main d'Amélia, qu'il tenait toujours. Ça y était … il était père. Lentement, il détacha les yeux de sa famille et regarda le médicomage.

_- _C'est un garçon ou une fille ? demande t-il

_- _Un garçon, dit le médicomage en souriant

Remus regarda son fils avec tendresse, puis leva les yeux vers Amélia. Elle regardait leur enfant, les yeux éperdus d'amour. Doucement, elle caressa le fin duvet brun de sa petite tête et leva des yeux émus vers Remus.

_- _Un fils, murmure t-elle … nous avons un fils, Remus

Remus hocha lentement la tête, trop ému pour dire un seul mot. Dans un geste tendre, il caressa lui aussi les cheveux de son fils, s'émouvant de la chaleur de son crane.

_- _James Sirius Lupin, murmure Amélia. Bienvenue parmi nous, mon fils …

James ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda sa mère, le regard déjà remplit de questions en suspens. Il émit un bref sourire, comme s'il reconnaissait ses parents, puis s'endormit paisiblement en souriant aux anges. Amélia ferma les yeux et eut une douce pensée pour son frère disparu, ce frère qu'elle admirait tellement et qui jamais ne quitterais son cœur.

**FIN**

Top of Form 3


End file.
